


A Day in the Life

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I like writing Fluffy Cophine and this will be dedicated to random cophine stories of everyday life. I take prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clumsy Cosima

A loud crunch echoes through Cosima’s apartment followed by a loud exclamation of ‘fuck!’

“Cosima, what did you break?” Delphine comes into their bedroom seeing Cosima on the floor. “Are you okay?” Delphine rushes to her side and pulls her up.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. But I think I broke my glasses and my contacts kinda, maybe fell down the sink last week.”

“What about your spare glasses?” Delphine asks intertwining their hands.

“Those were my spare glasses.” Cosima looks down at the floor ashamed.

“Pauvre petite chiot.” Delphine says she lifts Cosima’s face up and kisses her on the nose. “What am I going to do with you?”

Cosima shrugs. “You could take me to get some new glasses.”

“Now? We’ll be late for work.” Delphine says.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Cosima says

“Or I could give you these.” Delphine says reaching into her dresser. She pulls out a brand new pair of glasses. “After the last few times I thought it was a good idea to keep a spare pair or two around the house.”

“You are too good to me, baby.” Cosima says quickly kissing Delphine on the lips and wrapping her arms around Delphine’s neck.

“Wait, did you say ‘or two?’ Cosima asks

“Oui. The glasses were on sale so I decided to buy a couple more pairs.” Delphine says

“How many is a couple?” Cosima asks amused and curious.

“Well…” Delphine says

“Delphine?” Cosima asks, now she’s really curious.

Delphine reaches down to the drawer beside her and opens it. It’s filled with cases of glasses.

“Delphine! I’m that clumsy!” Cosima says slightly offended but still amused.

“Mon amour, I love you, but the employees at the glasses store have started to recognize us because we go there so often.” Delphine says

“I guess you’re right.” Cosima says. “You know this is the sweetest and most adorable thing anyone has ever done for me.” Delphine blushes. Cosima kisses her again. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, chérie.” Delphine responds.

“Anything?” Cosima asks mischievously.

“We’re going to be late for work again, aren’t we?” Delphine asks

Cosima answers her with a deep kiss.


	2. Middle Names and Tickle Fights

“Delphine M. Cormier?” Cosima asks one day while seeing Delphine’s middle initial on an email. Delphine is leaning over her laptop, reading the latest email from DYAD.

“Nope.” Delphine says.

“What?” Cosima asks.

“I’m not telling you my middle name.” Delphine responds

“Why not?” Cosima asks.

“Because it is embarrassing.” Delphine says.

“But you know my middle name.” Cosima responds leaning over Delphine and kissing her on the cheek.

“Yes, but yours cannot be worse than mine.” Delphine says turning to kiss Cosima. Cosima moves her hands to the laptop.

“I guess I’ll just have to find out another way.” Cosima says taking the laptop from Delphine and running to the other side of the room.

“Cosima!” Delphine chases after her grabbing her from behind and easily removing the laptop from her hands.

“Come on, Delphine! It can’t be that bad! Just tell me!” Cosima says as Delphine sets the laptop on top of the bookshelf where Cosima couldn’t reach.

“No, some things are better left to the imagination.” Delphine says

“Fine.” Cosima says walking closer to Delphine, “I have other ways of finding out.” Cosima grabs Delphine’s hands and pins them above her head as Cosima pushes her against a wall. She kisses Delphine deeply letting her hands move up Delphine’s shirt. She scratches at Delphine’s stomach with her nails, Delphine emits a guttural moan. “Are you going to tell me?” Cosima asks against Delphine’s lips.

“Non.” Delphine says capturing Cosima’s lips again. But Cosima breaks the kiss. Her hands move to Delphine’s sides and begins to tickle her relentlessly. “No! Cosima! No!” Delphine screams as Cosima tickles her. She tries to remove herself from Cosima’s grasp, but Cosima is strong.

“What’s your middle name?” Cosima asks calmly.

“No! I won’t tell you!” Delphine half-shouts, half-laughs.

Cosima increases her tickling and Delphine’s shouts raise in pitch. “Ready to give up?” Cosima asks

“Please! Cosima! Okay, okay! I’ll tell you!” Delphine finally says.

Cosima stops her tickling. “Tell me.”

“Margaret. My middle name is Margaret.” Delphine says slumping to the floor. Cosima tries not to laugh. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, it’s cute really.” Cosima says sitting beside Delphine.

“I don’t believe you.” Delphine says “And you know what I’m going to do about that?” She leans in close to Cosima, close enough to kiss her. And then Delphine tickles her back, getting her revenge.

“Delphiiiiine!” Cosima shouts out. Cosima falls on her back with Delphine on top of her. “I’m sorry! Sorry! Please! Stop!”

Delphine stops. “Now I believe you.” She kisses her on the nose and helps her up. She gently pushes Cosima against the wall. “Now, where were we?”

 


	3. The Fun of Fall

“You know what I love about fall?” Cosima asks as she and Delphine are walking through the park.

“What?” Delphine asks her.

“The colors of the leaves. The leaves on the ground that you can crunch with your feet.” She says emphasizing her point by stepping on a fallen leaf.

“It is beautiful and there is something oddly satisfying about crunching leaves.” Delphine says stepping on a few leaves herself.

“You know what else is great about the leaves on the ground?” Cosima asks linking her arm with Delphine’s. “You can make a big pile of leaves and jump in them.”

“Aren’t you a little old for that?” Delphine asks

“You’re never too old for a little fun, Delphine.” Cosima says pulling Delphine to a big tree with lots of leaves fallen around it. “Come on! Help me.”

Cosima starts gathering up leaves and putting them into a big pile. Delphine helps her after some encouragement from Cosima. Once she has enough leaves, she takes a step back to admire her handiwork. “You wanna go first?” Cosima asks

“Uh…” Delphine responds.

“Too late!” Cosima responds. She runs at the pile of leaves and jumps into them. “Come on, Cormier! What are you waiting for?” She rolls out of the leaves. Delphine laughs at Cosima and then runs at the leaves jumping into them.

“Fun right?” Cosima asks when Delphine pops her head up from the leaves.

“Oui, it is very fun.” Delphine responds. Her answer makes Cosima smile

“Wanna do it again?” Cosima asks

“Oui.” Delphine responds. “Together?” Cosima grabs her hand and they back up before taking a run at the leaves. They jump into the large pile together, laughing.

“Can we try?” A couple of little kids have gathered around the pile of leaves.

“Of course you can.” Cosima beams. She hops up and pulls Delphine with her. They let the little kids jump into the leaves. Soon, the whole neighborhood seems to be around them waiting for their turn in the giant leaf pile. The rest of the day was spent with everyone eagerly awaiting their turn at the leaf pile.

 


	4. The Bed Hog

Delphine loved everything about Cosima, from the way she talked with her hands to way she used those hands in bed. There was one thing that Delphine was not fond of however. Cosima was a bed hog. Normally that wouldn’t bother Delphine; she liked sleeping close to Cosima and cuddling with her. But Cosima wasn’t just a bed hog. She kicked in her sleep sometimes and she hogged all the blankets. More than once Delphine would wake up freezing, with Cosima wrapped like a burrito in the blankets. She never wanted to wake Cosima though because she was just so damn cute when she slept.

This night wasn’t any different. Cosima had all the blankets wrapped around her and was taking up almost all of Delphine’s space. Delphine tried to warm herself up by moving closer to Cosima, but Cosima had a habit of kicking her if she got to close and it hurt. Delphine tried to gently push Cosima to the other side of the bed, to no avail. Cosima was dead weight. Then she tried to roll Cosima out of the blanket. It was working until Cosima’s hand shot out from the blanket and whacked her right in the face.

With a loud exclamation of ‘ouch!’ and an equally loud thud, Delphine ended up face first on the floor with a bloody nose. She’d be irritated if it wasn’t so funny. She started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Delphine?” A sleepy Cosima asks from the bed. Cosima leans over to where Delphine is laying on the floor. “What are you doing down there?”

“Once again, you kicked, well punched me, out of bed.” Delphine says holding her hand over her nose.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Did you say I punched you?” Cosima asks. It’s too dark in their room for Cosima to see Delphine’s bloody nose.

“Oui, you did. Right in the nose.” Delphine says

“I’m sorry, Delphine.” Cosima says again. “Are you okay?”

“It is just a little blood, I will be fine.” Delphine says.

“Blood?” Cosima asks. She turns on the lamp on the nightstand to get a better look at Delphine and sure enough there is blood pouring out of Delphine’s nose.

 “Come here.” Cosima gets out of bed and pulls Delphine into the restroom. She gets some tissue and tilts Delphine’s head back. “Here, hold this here.” She gets Delphine to hold the tissue to her nose. She grabs Delphine’s bloody hand and washes it off for her. “There all clean.” Cosima gently kisses the palm of Delphine’s hand. “Let me see.” Delphine removes the tissue from her nose. “I think you stopped bleeding.” She wipes the dried blood from Delphine’s nose.

“I think so too.” Delphine says.

“I’m really sorry.” Cosima says again.

“Chérie, stop apologizing. It was an accident.” Delphine says

“Yeah, but now you’re all covered in blood.” Cosima says gesturing to Delphine’s bloody shirt. “Let me get you another one.” She walks to their bedroom and returns with another blood-free nightshirt. She lifts Delphine’s bloody shirt off over her head and tosses it on the floor. She kisses Delphine’s chest before helping Delphine put on the clean shirt. “Better?” She asks

“Much.” Delphine says.

“I feel like a jackass.” Cosima says.

“You are not a jackass. You are my very sweet,” Delphine leans down to kiss Cosima on the neck “adorable,” she kisses her again on the cheek, “girlfriend,” she finishes by kissing Cosima on the lips. “Just try to be more careful, mon amour.” Delphine leads Cosima back to bed. They fix the blankets and Delphine cuddles up behind Cosima, holding her so that the smaller girl won’t be able to move. Or so she hopes.


	5. Pumpkin Carving

“Hey, Delphine I bought pumpkins!” Cosima says when she walks through the door of her and Delphine’s apartment.

“Why?” Delphine asks her as she looks up from her laptop.

“We’re going to carve them!” Cosima replies setting the pumpkins down on the kitchen table. “I also bought the things to carve them with and I got us some stencils. You wanna carve them with me, Halloween is only a few days away.

Delphine shakes her head and laughs at Cosima’s child-like behavior. She closes her laptop and walks behind Cosima and wraps her arms around the smaller woman, giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Cosima says. She pulls the stencils out of a bag and starts looking through them. “So I was really torn between this cute little ghost,” she points to a smiling ghost, “and this Frankenstein one” she points to a stencil of Frankenstein’s head. Whadd’ya think?”

“Hmm…” Delphine takes a moment to consider the two. “The ghost is cute,” She eventually says.

“Great!” Cosima responds, “Which one would you like?”

Delphine looks over all the stencils that are left, there’s the Frankenstein head that Cosima thought about doing, there was also a cat, a vampire, a mummy, and a wolf howling at the moon. “I like this one.” Delphine points to the mummy stencil.

“Are you my mummy?” Cosima says, she smiles at her own nerdy Doctor Who reference. Delphine kisses her cheek and then moves from behind her and cleans the table off for them while Cosima sets up the pumpkins and un-packages the carving knives.

Once everything is set up, they begin carving out the insides of their pumpkins. Cosima is making a mess while Delphine puts the insides of her pumpkin in a nearby trash can.

“Cosima, can you please put that in the trash. I moved the trashcan near us for this specific reason.” Delphine asks her girlfriend.

“I was gonna put it in there when I finished.” Cosima responds.

Delphine eyes her suspiciously, more than once she has had to clean up after Cosima. “You better.”

“I will.” Cosima says.

Once all the pumpkin insides are cleared from the pumpkin, they set about carving their respective pumpkin. Delphine has an easier time than Cosima. In no time at all, she has a cute mummy on the side of her pumpkin and Cosima is still working on hers.

“Do you need help, chérie?”  

“No, I got this.” Cosima says trying to hide the fact that she can’t seem to make even a small dent in the pumpkin.

“Are you sure?” Delphine asks noticing that Cosima’s knife is upside down.

“Yeah, I got it.” Cosima says and a moment later she drops her knife.

Delphine bends down to pick it up for her. “Here, get up.” Cosima admits defeat and rises from her chair. Delphine takes her place and then pulls Cosima into her lap. “Like this.” She whispers into Cosima’s ear. She puts the knife in Cosima’s hand and then guides it along the pumpkin, going smoothly and deliberately. Soon enough, Cosima has a cute ghost on her pumpkin.

“It’s a ghost! I think I’ll name him Casper.” Cosima says. She picks up her pumpkin and examines her and Delphine’s handiwork.

“Very cute, chérie.” Delphine kisses her shoulder. “Now help me clean this up.”

“You’re no fun.” Cosima responds. She gets up from Delphine’s lap and Delphine follows her. They start cleaning off the table. Cosima starts to put the pumpkin guts into the trashcan. Then she has a better idea. She ‘accidentally’ puts some on Delphine’s head as soon as Delphine leans down to pick up some bits of pumpkin that were on the floor. When Delphine glares at her she shrugs her shoulders “Whoops. Guess I didn’t see you there.”

Delphine stands to her full height; her face unreadable. For a moment Cosima thought Delphine was going to yell at her. Then Delphine reaches her arm above Cosima’s head and puts pumpkin guts on Cosima’s head. Delphine laughs as Cosima wears a shocked expression on her face. “Now we’re even.” Delphine says between laughs.

“It’s on now, Cormier.” Cosima says. Delphine had no idea what she just started. Cosima picked up a handful of pumpkin guts and threw them at Delphine. Delphine retaliates by throwing pumpkin guts at Cosima. They continue throwing pumpkin guts at each other until there are no more left, the rest being thrown around their kitchen and all over their clothes.

“Now we really have to clean this up.” Delphine says eventually once her laughter has subsided.

“And we’re gonna need a shower.” Cosima responds. Delphine nods in agreement. “Why don’t we take the shower first,” Cosima says a smile appearing on her and her girlfriends face at the implication, “and then we’ll clean this mess up,” she gestures to the pumpkin coated kitchen. Delphine grabs Cosima’s hand and drags her to the shower their laughter returning.


	6. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm adding chapters really fast and that's because fluffy Cophine is so much fun to write. I write whenever the urge strikes me or when a super cute idea hits me. I'm really enjoying myself and I hope you are too.

It was Saturday afternoon and Cosima was visiting her sisters. Delphine had the apartment to herself today. She was wearing a big sweater and was in a pair of her purple panties. She thought she’d surprise Cosima and clean the apartment. But first she needed music. She found her old record player and dug through her albums until she found the one she wanted. She let the needle drop and the melodic voice of Elvis Presley filled the apartment. She smiled and sang along quietly while she cleaned. After a while, she let herself go and really started to sing and dance along.

Cosima was opening the door to their apartment when she heard Elvis playing. She smiled at his voice and then she heard another voice accompanying it. A familiar French voice. Cosima had never heard Delphine sing, but she thought she was going to melt at the beautiful sound. She had to see this for herself. Cosima crept stealthily to their living room and there Delphine was, moving her hips back and forth to the tune of the song; her wavy hair moving with her as she moved with the music. Cosima almost laughed out loud when she realized that Delphine was using a remote as a microphone. Her girl was really in to it. Cosima stood by and watched Delphine sing and dance; she was being too adorable to interrupt. She took out her phone and began to record Delphine.

“Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love” Delphine sang along with Elvis.

“Cosima!” Delphine had turned around and caught Cosima. At which point Cosima couldn’t stop laughing. Delphine turned bright red. “Are you recording me?” She tried to cover herself to save some embarrassment; she still wasn’t wearing pants.

Cosima nodded and put down her phone still laughing. “Don’t laugh at me!” Delphine say.

“Oh come on babe, you should have seen your face.” Cosima says once she’s stopped laughing. Delphine’s blush deepens. “Oh wait, you can over and over, I have this on video.” She says.

“You can’t show anyone that!” Delphine says

“Don’t worry this is just for me.” Cosima says setting her phone down and walking to stand in front of Delphine. “You are just so adorable.” She says taking Delphine’s hand into her own. “Come on, dance with me.” The song has changed to slow song. Cosima pulls Delphine close. She puts her left arm on Delphine’s shoulder and intertwines her fingers with Delphine’s. Delphine’s free hand winds its way around Cosima’s waist. “You have a beautiful voice, Delphine. Sing to me.” Cosima says. It’s not a demand; it’s a soft question, barely above a whisper. Delphine’s lips are at her ear. Delphine’s voice fills her ear as she sings along with Elvis. They sway slowly to the music as Delphine sings.

“Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so.  
  
Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.  
  
Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.  
  
Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.  
  
When at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go.”


	7. Distracted Driving

Delphine was nervous, very nervous. There were some things in this world that were never meant to go together and Cosima Niehaus and driving was one of them. Delphine always drove, except for today. Cosima was supposed to pick her up from her job at six o’clock. It was six twenty. Cosima was late. If her car hadn’t been in the shop, she wouldn’t have this problem. But it was in the shop and she did have a problem. She loved Cosima to bits, but a combination of Cosima’s possible ADHD and habit of talking with her hands meant that her driving skills were very poor. She always made a point to drive wherever they went, but this time she knew Cosima wouldn’t let her. It was Cosima’s car after all and Cosima would argue that Delphine never let her drive. Delphine was looking at her watch when a car skidded to a stop in front of her. It was Cosima. She was smiling happily at Delphine and Delphine couldn’t help but smile back.

She got into the passenger’s side of the car and wasn’t even buckled when Cosima took off, basically flooring it. Delphine hit the brakes out of reflex. “Sorry I’m late, babe. I stopped to get a hamburger, I was starving.” Cosima said. She waved her hamburger in Delphine’s face. “Wanna bite?” Cosima looked at her, one hand on the wheel and eyes off the road.

“No, thank you. Just watch the road.” Delphine tried not to sound nervous. She still didn’t know how to break it to Cosima that she hated her driving.

“You sure?” Cosima asked. Delphine nodded, she was too afraid to talk. “Your loss, then.” Cosima then did the unthinkable. She put the hamburger in her left hand and picked up her drink with her right, only her knee was left steering the two ton death trap. They began to swerve a little. Cosima jerked the wheel back into position after she set down her drink. “Whoa! Sorry babe!” Cosima said. Delphine thought her heart stopped.

Then Cosima was done with her burger. Delphine let out a sigh of relief thinking her girlfriend would focus on the road. “So how was your day?” Cosima asked

“It was good.” Delphine replied her eyes still locked firmly on the road and her foot pressing against an invisible brake as they almost rammed a minivan in front of them.

“Just good?” Cosima asked. Every time she asked a question she would take her eyes off the road and look at Delphine. Delphine wanted conversation to stop.

“Yeah, it was good. Just a normal day.” Delphine said.

“Well that’s good.” Cosima said. “My day was great, thanks for asking.” She was going to start talking and Delphine knew it. “I had to babysit Kira today because Felix, Sarah, and Ms. S. had to rescue Tony and Alison from jail this morning. So Tony hit on this guy, a cop, but Tony didn’t know that, and his wife freaked out when they started flirting and she pushed him down which was totally rude, she was half-giant by the way.” Cosima’s hands were flying through the air, the wheel a forgotten memory. “Tony was lying on the floor and then Alison, who was obviously drunk, pushed the chick back for him. The chick slapped Alison in the face. Then Alison basically tackled the chick to the ground, I wish I could’ve seen it.”

“You’re swerving.” Delphine says, but Cosima doesn’t seem to hear her. They are swerving into another lane.

“So Alison and this chick are rolling on the ground,” Cosima says, “Alison is beating the crap out of her. Tony is recording the whole thing, it’s hilarious by the way, I have to show you. And the cop is trying to pull Alison off his wife…”

“You’re swerving!” Delphine practically shouts at Cosima, she reaches for the wheel and yanks the car back to their side of the road. A semi passes by them right after Delphine pulls the wheel.

“Whoa, dude, chill. I got this.” Cosima says looking at Delphine whose eyes are wide with horror.

“Chill? You want me to chill?” Delphine says frustrated, “We were nearly taken out by a semi!”

“Yeah, but we weren’t, we’re totally fine.” Cosima says. Delphine looks at Cosima like she’s crazy. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You’re driving, that’s what’s wrong!” Delphine says loudly

“What? You don’t like my driving?” Cosima says softly, kind of hurt by Delphine.

Delphine sees the sad look on Cosima’s face and instantly regrets saying anything. “I’m sorry chérie, but you don’t drive…well.” She tries to make it as painless as possible.

“Oh.” Cosima says. “I’m sorry.” By now they have arrived home and are sitting the in the driveway. She’s embarrassed.

“Cosima, don’t be like that.” Delphine says. “You just need to pay more attention to the road, that’s all. You always seem so distracted.”

“Well duh, have you seen my girlfriend? I can’t help it that she’s gorgeous and I can’t take me eyes off of her.” Cosima says

“You’re blaming me for your bad driving?” Delphine asks

“Yup.” Cosima’s smile returns and so does Delphine’s. Cosima leans over the seat and kisses her on the nose.

Delphine rolled her eyes. “So cheeky.” She said “So how big was this chick that Alison was fighting?”

Cosima smiles as they leave their car and head to the house. “She was like a foot taller than Alison and super buff. Here, let me show you.” She pulls out her phone and shows Delphine footage of Alison tackling a very large woman. Cosima wasn’t exaggerating, the woman was a giant. Delphine made a mental note to never get on Alison’s bad side.


	8. Cookie Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a short person, I can relate to Cosima's dilemma.

Cosima wanted cookies. The problem was that Delphine put them on the highest shelf possible. Even on her toes she couldn’t reach them. She tried jumping, but still the delicious cookies were too far away. Then Cosima decided to use a chair to reach them. Even with the chair, she was still a couple inches away. She was reaching for them though. She was determined to get them.

“Cosima?” Delphine asked from beside the smaller woman. Cosima was startled and fell from the chair. Delphine caught her bridal style in her arms. “What are you doing, chérie?”

“I just wanted some cookies.” Cosima says

“You are going to hurt yourself.” Delphine responds

“You’re the one who put them up so high.” Cosima says

“Oh.” Delphine says “Sometimes I forget how short you are.”

“Funny.” Cosima says. “Now can you put me down?” Delphine sets her down gently on the ground.

Cosima attempts to climb back into the chair to get her cookies, but Delphine reaches up on her toes and gets them for her.

“I could have gotten them.” Cosima pouts.

“You could have broken something.” Delphine retorts.

Cosima sighs. “Can you just give me a cookie?”

Delphine holds the cookie jar above Cosima’s head. “What’s the magic word?” Delphine asks amused by Cosima’s slight irritation.

“That’s not fair.” Cosima says

“Nope, that’s not it.” Delphine responds.

“Please?” Cosima asks.

“Nope, not that either.” Delphine replies.

“What?” Cosima groans. “Can you stop using your height against me?”

“Magic word?” Delphine asks.

Cosima groans again and then looks at Delphine. She has an idea. She unbuttons Delphine’s jeans. “How about you give me a cookie and I give you a little something else?”

“Are you trying to trade sexual favors for a cookie?” Delphine asks

“Maybe, is it working?” Cosima asks

“Nope.” Delphine grins evilly, she loves teasing Cosima.

“Delphine!” Cosima says, she just wants a cookie. Cosima tries to jump to reach the cookie jar that’s being held above Delphine’s head. It doesn’t work.

“Alright, alright, here.” Delphine finally hands her a cookie. “The magic word was artichoke, by the way.”

 


	9. Morning Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does that title sound like the title of a cheesy chick-flick or cheesy romance novel? Sometimes titles are difficult.   
> Posting this because I'm having feels because someone keeps writing angsty fanfiction that makes me sad. I'm talking about the latest chapter of Falling Petals Budding Love by Tanagariel. Seriously? Lord and butter, what have you done? Ugh. Anyways, have cuddling Cophine.

Cosima loves waking up in Delphine’s arms; it makes her feel so warm, safe, and loved. Delphine was wrapped around her. Her face buried in Cosima’s neck. Her body was pressed tight against Cosima’s back. Delphine’s arm was holding her tight around the waist. Delphine’s legs were entangled with hers under the sheets. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

She felt a rush of cold air move over her and pushed herself more into Delphine. Delphine responded by stirring slightly. She laid there, counting Delphine’s soft breaths until Delphine woke up. When Delphine finally did wake up, she kissed Cosima softly on the neck. “Good morning, mon amour.” Her voice still sounded tired. She moved the arm that was around Cosima’s waist up her sides and on to her arm. She moved her hand over Cosima’s arm softly. Cosima closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. When Delphine’s hand met Cosima’s, she placed her hand on top of Cosima’s and curled her fingers into the spaces between Cosima’s fingers. Cosima curled her fingers as well, holding Delphine’s hand in place.

“Morning.” Cosima whispered back. She brought their entangled hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Delphine’s hand.

“I don’t want to get up.” Delphine says as she nuzzles Cosima’s neck.

Cosima turns to face her. “Okay, let’s stay in bed all day.”

“Okay.” Delphine lets go of Cosima’s hand and traces Cosima’s jaw with her fingers.

Cosima likes this side of Delphine. The touchy, feely, part that’s not there as much when they’re in public. It’s like Delphine is telling her she loves her with her hands. Cosima talks with her hands, but Delphine loves with hers. She shows her love with small, gentle caresses.

They lock eyes as Delphine traces Cosima’s lips with her thumb. Cosima places a gentle kiss on her finger. Delphine’s fingers travel down her neck next, tracing soft skin. Cosima could lose herself in Delphine’s touch. It’s so soft and gentle and caring. Her touches send small amounts of electricity through her body. Delphine’s hand makes its way back to Cosima’s arm. Delphine feels Cosima’s muscles on her upper arm. Then her hand reaches Cosima’s wrist. She traces the nautilus shell tattoo on Cosima’s wrist slowly. Cosima watches her, entranced with the way Delphine seems to be mesmerized by her body. Delphine intertwines their fingers again and pulls Cosima’s wrist towards her mouth. She kisses over the tattoo softly and then she kisses the inside of Cosima’s palm.

Delphine moves Cosima’s arm to her waist and then she moves her own arm around Cosima’s waist. She kisses Cosima on the lips and then on the forehead. Cosima moves closer and buries her face in Delphine’s neck, breathing her in. Delphine rests her chin on the smaller girl, kissing the top of her head. They lay like that for the rest of the morning, just holding each other, until they fall back to sleep with the other’s warmth keeping them safe and comfortable.


	10. The Dentist

Delphine was in terrible agony. Her tooth was killing her. Cosima had set her up with a dentist appointment earlier that week, but she didn’t want to admit she was scared to go. She was a doctor; she shouldn’t be scared of other doctors.

Today was the appointment. Delphine sat quietly in the passenger’s seat as Cosima drove them to the dentist. She was in too much pain to talk. She was also too scared to talk; she hoped Cosima wouldn’t notice her trembling hand.

Cosima walked with her to the counter at the dentist’s office; got her all signed in, and then sat waiting with her.

“I remember when I got my wisdom teeth pulled. Well sorta. I passed out after I got home, like actually fainted. The laughing gas was great though.” Cosima said. Delphine was having one of her wisdom teeth pulled today. “You’re lucky it’s only one tooth that they’re pulling. They pulled all four of mine.”

Delphine’s hand visibly shakes. Delphine tries to hide it, but Cosima sees it this time. “Delphine? Are you okay?” She asks gently.

Delphine nods her head, but Cosima can see the fear in her eyes. Cosima finally realizes that Delphine is terrified. “Are you scared, Delphine?” Cosima asks gently. Delphine shakes her head no, but Cosima can see the fear in her eyes. Cosima takes Delphine’s trembling hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. “Hey, you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll be with you the whole time. Okay?” She kisses the inside of Delphine’s palm.

“Delphine Cormier?” A lady calls out. They are ready to take Delphine back to have her tooth removed. Delphine’s hands start to tremble more. Cosima tightens her grip on Delphine’s hand and pulls her up to follow the dental assistant.

Delphine sits down in the chair and after being looked over by the dental assistant, the assistant leaves to find the dentist. Delphine looks down at her and Cosima’s intertwined hands.

“Hey, Delphine? Look at me.” Cosima says bringing Delphine’s chin up with her free hand. She places a gentle kiss on Delphine’s lips. Delphine’s heart beat increases, but not out of fear this time. She’s still surprised that Cosima can still give her butterflies after all this time. Then Cosima leans her forehead against Delphine’s. “You’re gonna be fine, I promise. I’ll be right here the whole time.” She bumps her nose against Delphine’s and squeezes her hand again.

The dentist returns and after briefly speaking to Delphine and Cosima about the procedure, Delphine is lowered in the chair. She is given strong medication that knocks her out. Her eyes stay fixed on Cosima’s, those warm brown eyes that she loves so much are the last things she sees before going under.

What feels like five minutes later, Delphine hears voices talking softly around her. She feels a warm hand gently stroking over her knuckles. She can’t open her eyes yet.

“Hey, she’s waking up, I gotta go. Yeah, by Alison.” The voice of Cosima says. Delphine smiles at the sound of the beautiful voice. She opens her eyes slowly. “Hey, sleeping beauty. How’re you feeling?”

“Cozeema?” Delphine slurs her words; the medication is having quite an effect on her. She reaches out with her hand to stroke Cosima’s cheek. “So soft.” She murmurs. Cosima laughs and kisses her palm again.

“Okay, so no talking still.” Cosima lets out a small laugh. “Well, the dentist says we’re all good to go, so we can leave now.”

“Take me home.” Delphine says softly, letting her head fall back on the chair and closing her eyes.

“Well you gotta get up for that.” Cosima says.

“Okay.” Delphine pops her head up and tries, but fails to stand. Cosima catches her before she falls.

One of the nurses comes over to help Delphine to their car; it’s standard procedure to make sure the patient gets to their car. She takes Delphine’s hand and guides her by the waist, while Cosima picks up her purse from the chair.  “Non, no, no, no, I have a girlfriend.” Delphine says to the nurse. She tries to push the lady away from her. Cosima can’t help but laugh at her drugged girlfriend.

“It’s okay, that’s just the nurse, she’s here to help.” Cosima says as she takes Delphine’s other hand into her own. Delphine nods in understanding. She lets the nurse and Cosima help her to the car. Once there, Cosima helps her buckle up and the nurse leaves.

“I wasn’t looking at her. I don’t even like her. I like you.” Delphine says suddenly.

Cosima laughs again. “I know, Delphine.” She’s amused by the state of her girlfriend.

“I want you.” Delphine tries to say seductively. But it comes out in just a really deep voice and Delphine’s eyes twitch. Cosima laughs again.

“We should really get you home.” Cosima laughs. She starts the car and they drive home. Delphine’s head soon falls to the side and she falls asleep. Cosima smiles at how adorable Delphine is.

When they get home, Cosima carefully wakes Delphine and helps her to the house. She sits Delphine down on the couch. She gets Delphine to lie down again and goes off to use the restroom. A few minutes later there’s a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” She says to out loud to no one. She almost falls off the couch and then stumbles over her feet to the door. “Cosima!” Delphine says when she opens the door. But it’s not Cosima, its Alison. Alison doesn’t have time to do anything before Delphine is pulling her into a hug. Delphine lets her go and then pulls her in for a messy kiss. Alison stands there utterly confused as Delphine looks more closely at her. She is nose to nose with Alison, before she says “You’re not my Cosima.” She squints her eyes at Alison.

“Alison?” Cosima asks from behind Delphine. Delphine jumps and looks around at her. Delphine stands between the two women with her mouth open, trying to figure everything out.

Cosima takes in the red lipstick smeared on Delphine’s face and Alison’s confused expression and makes her deductions. She laughs at the realization. “Sorry, laughing gas, she had a tooth removed today.” Cosima says to Alison.

“Clones!” Delphine says suddenly. “I kissed her.” Her eyes are wide in shock. She grabs Cosima by the shoulders and turns her to look at her. “I kissed her. I am sorry, chérie.”

“It’s okay, Delphine.” Cosima says trying to reassure her.

“Non, it’s not.” Delphine insists “Let me make it up to you.” She reaches for her own shirt and starts unbuttoning it.

“Whoa! Delphine. Relax, it’s okay.” Cosima says. She takes Delphine’s hands and stills them and helps Delphine button her shirt back up.

“Should I come back later?” Alison asks awkwardly from the door.

“No it’s fine. Just set the stuff down on the counter.” Cosima says trying to remove herself from Delphine who has wrapped herself around Cosima. Her face buried in Cosima’s neck. Alison sets down a bag of marijuana and then leaves the apartment quickly. “How much?” She asks

“Ramon said forty will do.” Alison says.

Cosima digs through her wallet for the money and hands it to Alison. Delphine is still wrapped tightly around her and makes movement kind of hard. “Thanks Alison.” Alison leaves quickly after that.

“I am glad she is gone now.” Delphine says in Cosima’s ear. She moves her hands down to Cosima’s pants and unbuttons them with quite a lot of speed. Cosima pulls her hands away and gets out from Delphine’s grip. “What’s wrong?” She asks Cosima, concerned.

Cosima laughs again. “Nothing’s wrong,” she grabs Delphine’s hand and leads her to bedroom “you’re just on a bunch of medication right now. You need to sleep it off.”

Cosima helps Delphine into bed and then climbs into bed next to her. Delphine is out with-in a few minutes. Cosima wraps her arm around the taller woman’s waist and presses into her back. She kisses Delphine on the base of her neck and then she too falls asleep.

 


	11. Skateboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cophine-addict, here's the first prompt you gave me. Well, there's more than one prompt you gave me in here. I thought it fit well. Anyways, enjoy :)

Cosima pulled Delphine by the hand to a nearby park, skateboard under her arm. Cosima had suggested they go to a park when Cosima found her old skateboard. When Cosima said park, Delphine was thinking of swing sets not skateboarders. The park was a skateboard park. Delphine thought they seemed a little out of place; most of the people there were teenagers not adults. Cosima fit in a little more than she did though, with her beanie, tank top, and loose grey pants. Delphine felt a little out more out of place in her white blouse and black pants.

“So why exactly are we here?” Delphine asks noticing the way all the teenagers seem to be ogling Cosima.

“I am going to teach you how to skate.” Cosima says.

“Do you even know how to skate?” Delphine asks her

“Course I do!” Cosima says, “It’s been a few years, but it’s like riding a bike, you never forget.”

Delphine raises a questioning eyebrow at her. “I do!” Cosima says. “Watch!”  Cosima takes off on her skateboard and skates towards the nearest ramp. Cosima did know how to skate. Delphine watched her and unashamedly checked her out in the process. She did some impressive tricks; all the teenagers seemed to be impressed by her. One girl in particular seemed to be checking her out, Delphine didn’t like that.

“See, I can skate.” Cosima said when she got back to Delphine. Delphine bent down and pulled her into a kiss.

“Oui, you can.” She said when she pulled away. She looked at the girl who turned away when Delphine looked at her.

Cosima noticed the exchange, she smirked. “A little jealous, are we?”

“What? Non, no. I- I just didn’t like the way she looked at you.” Delphine said.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Cosima said. Delphine blushed. Cosima kissed her on the cheek. “You’re cute when you’re jealous. So, you wanna try?”

“I don’t know.” Delphine says

“Come on, you’ll be fine.” Cosima says.

“Alright, but if I fall, it’s your fault.” Delphine says

“Don’t worry, we’ll start off slow.” Cosima says helping Delphine get on the board. She places her hands on Delphine’s waist. Delphine has both feet on the board and she wobbles a little.

“You gotta push with your feet to go.” Cosima says

“I understand the concept.” Delphine says. Cosima lets go of her and she wobbles a little more. Delphine grabs hold of Cosima’s shoulders for support. Cosima laughs.

“You’re fine. Once you get going, you’ll be okay.” Cosima assures her.

“You sure?” Delphine asks

“Positive.” Cosima responds. She lets go of Delphine again and Delphine finally has her balance. “You good?”

“Oui.” Delphine says.

“Okay, I’m gonna go stand right over there and then you come to me.” Cosima says

Delphine watches as Cosima moves away from her, checking out her ass in the process. “I know what you’re doing, Cormier!” Cosima calls without turning to look at her. Delphine laughs and blushes. She finally turns around when she’s far enough away from Delphine. She’s a lot farther away than Delphine wanted. “Come on, Delphine!” Cosima calls out “You’ll be fine.”

Delphine starts moving toward Cosima, slowly building speed. “Look, Cosima! I’m skateboarding!”

“I see that, babe!” Cosima calls out. Delphine gets closer to her, a little too close.

 “Uh, Cosima, how do I stop?” Delphine says still moving towards Cosima.

“Delphine!-” Cosima says and then CRASH! Delphine falls right on top of Cosima.

“Ow.” Cosima groans.

“Cosima! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Delphine says from above her

“No.” Cosima groans again. “I think the skateboard hit me in the ankle.”

“What? I’m sorry.” Delphine says again. “Let me see.” Delphine moves down Cosima’s body to her ankle and Cosima sits up on her elbows. Delphine looks closely at Cosima’s ankle. “I think it is just a little bruised. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, babe, it’s fine.” Cosima says “It was an accident and I forgot to show you how to stop.”

“I feel bad about it though.” Delphine says

“Well I know how you can make it up to me.” Cosima says. Delphine raises an eyebrow at her. “I’m not sure I can stand on my foot, let alone walk home, so I think you’re gonna have to carry me home.”

Delphine laughs. “Okay, chérie. You’ll have to get on my back so I can carry your skateboard.” Delphine helps Cosima up and helps her onto her back. Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s neck and her legs wrap around Delphine’s torso. Delphine puts Cosima’s skateboard under her arm. She carries Cosima home like that.

“Delphine?” Cosima asks as Delphine carries her into their house.

“Oui?” Delphine asks her

“I think I need a shower.” Cosima responds.

“A shower? Can you even stand on your ankle?” Delphine asks her

“Okay, good point. How about a bubble bath?” Cosima asks

“A bath will do.” Delphine responds as she sets Cosima down on the edge of the tub. She runs her a bath and begins helping Cosima undress. She takes her shoes off gently; her ankle was looking quite swollen. Cosima winces. “Sorry.” She says to Cosima. Cosima takes of her shirt and bra while Delphine busies herself with getting rid of the remaining clothes, careful not to hurt Cosima’s ankle. Once Cosima is rid of her clothing, Delphine helps her into the tub. Once Cosima is in the tub, Delphine sets about removing her clothes as well with Cosima blatantly ogling her. “I know what you’re doing, Niehaus.” Delphine says, repeating Cosima’s words to her. Once rid of her clothing, she joins Cosima in the tub.

She takes off Cosima’s glasses. “Come here.” She says wetting a wash cloth and removing Cosima’s make-up. Once her make-up is removed, Cosima removes hers. Then she sets about washing Cosima’s dreads. She works up a good lather in Cosima’s dreads. Cosima is enjoying Delphine’s fingers in her dreads; they’re so soft and gentle.

Once Cosima’s dreads are all washed, Delphine rinses them. Then Cosima reaches for the bottle of kinky curly shampoo and washes Delphine’s hair for her. She works her fingers through Delphine’s magical curls until they are all clean. Delphine closes her eyes as Cosima rinses her hair out.

“Hey, Delphine look at me.” Cosima says. Delphine opens her eyes and sees that Cosima has given herself a beard made of bubbles. She can’t help but laugh. “What? Do I have something on my face?” she asks with a straight face. Delphine laughs harder.

“Delphine.” Cosima says keeping a straight face. “I don’t know why you’re laughing.” Cosima’s straight face cracks and she starts laughing at the last word. She and Delphine laugh for a few more minutes before their laughter dies down.

“You are crazy, Cosima.” Delphine says eventually.

“Crazy about you.” Cosima replies. Delphine rolls her eyes. “Come here.” She pulls Delphine towards her and kisses her. They keep kissing and Delphine positions herself between Cosima’s legs so that she’s on top of the smaller girl. Cosima brings her soapy hands up and wraps them around Delphine’s neck, pulling her closer. They end up getting about half the bathwater on the floor.

 

 

 


	12. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second prompt you gave me, Cophine-addict. I have another Halloween story that won't be part of this little collection of one shots that I'll post on Halloween. It kinda focuses more on Sarah.

“Delphine, why didn’t you tell me DYAD was having a Halloween party?” Cosima asks her girlfriend after passing Scott in the hallway who told her of the party.

“I didn’t think you would want to go to it because it’s a DYAD thing and you don’t like DYAD.” Delphine says.

“I love Halloween way more than I hate DYAD.” Cosima says.

“So you want to go?” Delphine asks

“Only if you properly ask me.” Cosima responds

“Cosima, will you be my date to the Halloween party?” Delphine asks.

“Oui.” Cosima says imitating Delphine’s accent and stands on her toes to steal a quick kiss. “We gotta go costume shopping after work.”

“Mmm…okay.” Delphine responds

Later that day Cosima and Delphine make their way to the costume store.

“So, Delphine what do you want to be for Halloween.” Cosima asks

“I don’t know chérie. What do you suggest?” Delphine asks.

“Hmm…” Cosima considers her for a moment. “Why don’t we look around and find some things we like.”

They browse through the isles trying to find the perfect costume. Cosima finds one she likes for Delphine.

“Hey, what about this one.” Cosima holds up the ‘crazy scientist’ costume for Delphine. “You’ve got the hair for it, y’know. And if you did go as the ‘crazy scientist,’ we could make crazy science.”

“You are impossible.” Delphine says. “Though it is not a bad idea. Now we just need to find you a costume.”

“Hey, how ‘bout this?” Cosima says pointing to a Frankenstein’s monster costume. “I could totally go as your experiment, because y’know I am kinda your experiment.”

Delphine rolls her eyes, but smiles. “I think that is a clever idea.”

“Okay, let’s go get changed!” Cosima says.

They change into their other costumes and re-emerge from the wardrobe.

“Wow, you look great!” Cosima says. “We’ll have to do your hair all crazy for the party and I’ll wear some green face paint and all that good stuff.”

“You really are crazy about Halloween aren’t you?” Delphine responds.

“Obvs.” Cosima replies.

“Let’s buy these and get out of here.” They buy their costumes and make-up for Cosima and make their way home.

A week later and it’s time for the Halloween party.

“You gotta wear the mustache too!” A very green Cosima says putting Delphine’s mustache on for her. Once she puts it on, she steps back to admire her handiwork. “You look great; you really pull off the whole crazy scientist thing.” She kisses Delphine quickly on the lips.

“And you make a very cute monster.” Delphine says against Cosima’s lips.

“Come on, or we’ll be late.” Cosima says when she pulls away from Delphine. Delphine is amused; this is the only time Cosima wanted to be early for something.

When they get to the DYAD party, they see that they’ve gone all out for decorations. “Whoa, this is amazing!” Cosima says looking around her. “D’you think Rachel is here? I would love to see what she came as.”

“Well, I was told she would be here. I don’t know if she’ll dress up.” Delphine said

“Hey, guys.” Scott says when he approaches them.

“Hey there, Mr. Spock.” Cosima says taking in his appearance.

“Nice monster, Cosima!” Scott says “Nice crazy looking evil scientist, Delphine.”

“Thank you Scott, I like your pointy ears, are you some sort of elf from the movie with the evil eye thing?” Delphine asks

“What? Are you talking about Lord of The Rings? No, I’m a Vulcan from Star Trek.” Scott says.

“Oh.” Delphine says “I see that.”

Cosima laughs. “Sorry, Scottie, she’s not a geek like us. I did get her to marathon Lord of the Rings with me last week though.”

“I’m going to get us something to drink.” Delphine says and walks off.

“So did she like, Lord of The Rings?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, she didn’t like Shelob though; giant spiders aren’t really her thing.” Cosima says

“I can’t blame her, giant spiders are terrifying.” Scott says.

Meanwhile Delphine is making her way back to Cosima with drinks. “Hello Delphine. I vant to suck your blood.” Aldous Leekie says

Delphine nearly drops her drinks. “Aldous! You startled me.”

“Sorry, Delphine. So what do you think of the costume?” Leekie asks.

Delphine takes in his appearance, he’s a vampire. Delphine thinks it suits his personality, a blood sucking leech. “I think it is very nice.”

“Rachel’s assistant picked it out for me while he was getting hers.” Leekie says.

“Rachel’s here? In a costume?” Delphine asks.

“She is, she’s right over there.” Leekie points to a pirate with an eye-patch with really good posture and a bored look on her face sitting in a chair.

“Whoa. Sorry, Aldous, I have to get back to Cosima.” Delphine says hurriedly getting back to Cosima to point out Rachel.

“Hey, there you are babe. Thought you ran off on me.” Cosima says placing her arm on Delphine’s waist.

“Sorry, I ran into Aldous, he pointed out Rachel to me.” Delphine says looking towards Rachel. “She’s right over there.”

“She is in a costume!” Cosima says “Sarah owes me twenty-bucks.”

“You took a bet with Sarah on whether or not Rachel would dress up?” Delphine asks

“Yup.” Cosima says. “I just gotta get a picture of this and I’ll be twenty bucks richer.” She holds her phone up and as soon as she does, Rachel glares at her as if sensing her intentions. “Okay, maybe later.”

“So, Scottie told me they’re having a costume contest. Wanna enter?” Cosima asks

“I suppose.” Delphine says.

“Come on!” Cosima drags her to the entry forms for the contest. They write down their names and costumes and hand it to the judges.

“The contest starts in thirty minutes.” The judge tells them

The contestants are pulled onto the stage as the judges begin their deliberations thirty minutes later. “So, do you think we’ll win? I think we will.” Cosima says to Delphine

“Well, I think it is between us and the group of superheroes. Everyone else’s costumes aren’t great.” Delphine says referring to a very lame looking Joker and Batman.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be tough to beat the Avengers.” Cosima says “Although, we have some things they don’t have.”

“And what is that?” Delphine asks

 “For one thing, that version of Thor is the Norse God Thor, not The Avenger’s Thor. Who could be that stupid? Iron Man’s costume is red and gold, not red and bronze. That Captain America shield looks like it’s made out of cardboard and markers. And I can’t believe they don’t have a Black Widow. She’s a great, complex character, how could you forget her? It’s like a super-hero sausage fest.” Cosima says.

“You are very passionate about your superheroes.” Delphine says

“I’m a geek, details matter to us.” Cosima responds shrugging her shoulders.

“I can see that.” Delphine says

“And the winner of the Costume Contest is…” The announcer says, pausing for dramatic effect. “Frankenstein and her monster!” Cosima cheers out loud while the crowd claps. They are awarded crowns and a sash that says ‘best costume.’

“And now our winners will celebrate with a ceremonial dance.” The announcer says

Cosima pulls Delphine to the dance floor. She pulls Delphine into her for a waltz. “Told ya we would win.” She says

“You were right.” Delphine says

“Did you doubt me?” Cosima asks

“Never.” Delphine responds

“Look, there’s Rachel!” Cosima says “She’s not watching I can totally get a picture of her from here.” Cosima turns them so that Delphine is blocking Rachel’s view of Cosima. She pulls out her phone and puts her arms around Delphine’s neck so she’s not so obvious. She gets the picture of Rachel. Unfortunately, Cosima forgot to turn off the flash on her phone and Rachel looks murderous when her gaze finds the source of the flash. “Shit! Run!” Cosima grabs Delphine by the hand and they laugh as they run away from the party. They stop running when they’re far enough away from the party; the corridor they are in is completely empty. They keep laughing for a few minutes. “Did you see her face? She looked ready to kill someone.”

“She did.” Delphine agrees. “I have never seen someone look so angry.”

“I am so sending this to Sarah.” Cosima says. She quickly sends the photo to Sarah. “This is the best Halloween ever.”


	13. The Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cophine-addict. Here's another prompt. Sorry I took so long. I'm not in control of the muse.

Cosima woke up coughing one morning. Delphine was immediately woken by the sound; after the clone disease it had become her least favorite sound in the world.

“Are you okay, chérie?” Delphine asks gently placing her hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Cosima waved her off, she sounded congested.

“Cosima, look at me.” Delphine says putting the back of her hand against Cosima’s forehead. “Cosima, you are burning up.”

“I’m fine Delphine, really.” Cosima tried to convince her lover. It didn’t work when she started coughing again.

“No, you are not fine.” Delphine says. “I’m not going to work today.”

“Delphine!” Cosima says about to protest.

“No, don’t argue.” Delphine says. “You are sick and I am going to take care of you.”

“Fine.” Cosima says as she lies back down.

Delphine gets up and finds the thermometer in the bathroom. “Cosima, I need you to open your mouth.” Cosima does as she asks. When Delphine removes the thermometer, her temperature is one hundred and one degrees Fahrenheit. “What are your symptoms?”

“Well I’m coughing.” Cosima says. “I have a headache, my nose is runny, and I feel cold.”

“Sounds like the flu.” Delphine says.

“You think?” Cosima says.

“I thought you went to get a flu shot two weeks ago.” Delphine said.

“I uh…” Cosima says.

“You didn’t get the shot.” Delphine says. “Cosima, the flu has been going around at work, why didn’t you get one?”

“I was busy. I had to beat Scott and his friends at Rune Wars again.” Cosima says.

Delphine sighs. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You could get me another blanket.” Cosima suggests.

“Alright and I’ll make you some soup.” Delphine says. “How does that sound?”

“Mmkay.” Cosima responds. She throws the covers over her head. Delphine gets a blanket from the closet and puts it over Cosima. Then she goes to the kitchen and makes some soup for Cosima. When she gets back to the room, she hears Cosima’s deep breathing and knows she’s asleep. She sets down the soup on the nightstand and sits down next to Cosima.

“Cosima,” she pulls back the covers to reveal Cosima’s sleeping form. She leans down and whispers “wake up” in her ear.

“Mmm…you should wake me up like that more often.” Cosima says.

“Sit up; I have your soup for you.” Delphine says

Cosima sits up and Delphine hands her the bowl of soup. Delphine joins Cosima in the bed. “This is really good, thank you.”

“I can’t take all the credit; I had some help from someone called Campbell.” Delphine says.

“I thought I was the cheeky one.” Cosima says.

“I guess you’ve had a bad influence on me.” Delphine responds.

Cosima finishes her soup and Delphine places the empty bowl on the nightstand. “Are you okay?” Delphine asks

“I’m tired.” Cosima responds leaning her head on Delphine’s arm.

“Okay, just get some rest. I will be here when you wake up.” Delphine says. She kisses Cosima on top of her head.

“Will you cuddle me?” Cosima asks

“I will.” Delphine responds. Cosima lies down and turns away from Delphine. Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima and nuzzles her neck. Cosima is asleep in a few minutes and Delphine follows not long after.

 


	14. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving featuring Clone Club. As prompted by cophine-addict. This was really fun to write.

“Delphine, Cosima; Donnie and I have to pick up the kids from their grandparents house and then we’re picking Tony up from his place. You two are in charge of the turkey.” Alison said. “I’m counting on you two to take the turkey out of the oven in an hour.” They were in the kitchen preparing for the impending Thanksgiving dinner. The turkey was in the oven, the vegetables were being cooked in a crock-pot. The desserts were ready to be put into the oven. All they had to do was wait.

“Okay, Alison.” Cosima said. Alison had called them in a panic half an hour earlier begging them to help her out and how Sarah couldn’t be there because she’d have to bring Helena and Sarah didn’t want Helena eating all the food before it was ready.

“We have the whole house to ourselves.” Delphine says when they hear Alison and Donnie leave.

“Mm…we do.” Cosima said turning to look up at Delphine. “We could do anything.”

“Anything at all.” Delphine says. She backs Cosima into the counter. She pulls at Cosima’s scarf, and unwraps it from around her neck. Then she leans down to gently kiss Cosima’s neck. Cosima hums her approval.

“Come on, Doctor Cormier.” Cosima pulls Delphine by the hand to the guest bedroom.

A while later they are both lying in bed trying to catch their breath. “That was amazing.” Cosima says eventually.

“It was.” Delphine agrees.

“How did you learn how to do that?” Cosima asks her curiously.

Delphine turns red. “I may have googled how to do that.”

Cosima laughs. “Well I’m glad you did. We should do that again sometime.” She takes Delphine’s hand into her own.

“We will.” Delphine says kissing Cosima’s hand. “We should get dressed. They should be back soon.”

“Okay.” Cosima says.

Once they are all dressed again, they move to leave the bedroom. Suddenly a smoke alarm goes off. Cosima and Delphine look up and simultaneously shout. “The turkey!” They run downstairs and sure enough, there is a terrible burning smell coming from the oven. Delphine rushes to save the turkey, but she is too late. The turkey she pulls out of the oven is blackened and smoking. They stare at each other in utter horror.

“Alison is going to kill us.” Cosima says.

“Maybe she won’t notice.” Delphine says

Cosima squints her eyes at Delphine in disbelief. “Not notice? How could she not notice it?” Delphine is lost for words. “I’m telling her it was your fault.”

“What? Why?” Delphine asks

“I don’t want her mad at me and it was your fault. You started it!” Cosima says

“You could’ve stopped it!” Delphine says back.

“Oh come on, be real Delphine, I can’t say no to you.” Cosima says back. “Well, I’m going to go pack.”

“Why?” Delphine asks

“We’re going to your parents’ house in Paris. I don’t want Alison to kill us.” Cosima says. “We’ll just try again next year. Maybe by then she will have forgiven us.”

Just then the front door opens. Alison and Donnie are back. “We’re back!” Donnie shouts from the door.

“Shit.” Cosima states

“Merde.” Delphine says.

A few moments later, Alison enters the kitchen. Cosima and Delphine are backed against the counter blocking the view of the burnt turkey. It’s pointless though, the burnt turkey can probably be smelled from Neptune. Delphine gulps. Cosima trembles.

“Is there something you two would like to tell me?” Alison asks calmly. Cosima was expecting her to shout.

“I-uh…we were just…” Delphine starts. She’s at a loss for words.

“It was her fault!” Cosima says suddenly pointing to Delphine.

But Alison still doesn’t say anything, her expression is unreadable. She’s menacing. Cosima is suddenly reminded of the very warm and loving but also equally terrifying Molly Weasley from Harry Potter.

That’s when Tony walks in with another cooked turkey. Cosima and Delphine let out a sigh of relief.

“I thought you were gonna kill us.” Cosima says laughing nervously.

“Oh, no I just cleaned the kitchen; I don’t want to have to clean it again.” Alison says waving them off.

“Where did you get a cooked turkey?” Delphine asks

“Well I thought Alison asked me to cook the turkey.” Tony says. “Apparently I heard wrong, but turns out I just saved the day.”

“I think you just saved our lives.” Cosima says.

“We are very sorry Alison.” Delphine says.

Alison glares at her and then her demeanor softens. “It’s fine, just help get the table ready. Everybody should be here soon.”

Delphine and Cosima practically run out of the kitchen.

“So you two really screwed up?” Tony asked

“Well…” Delphine started

“Yeah,” Cosima finished

“Hope it was worth it.” Tony said smirking. He knew exactly what happened. Cosima and Delphine blush.

A little while later, Sarah, Kira, Helena, Cal, Felix, and Ms. S. arrive. Once hugs are given, everybody settles down at the table. Alison cuts the turkey and dishes out the turkey to everyone. After the dinner is eaten and Helena is on her fifth serving, Alison heads to the kitchen to get the pies.

“That’s a lotta food, meathead.” Sarah says watching Helena shovel food into her mouth.

Helena puts some mashed potatoes on her fork and flings it at Sarah. However, she misses and it lands right on Tony. Helena looks mortified. “I am sorry, Tony.”

Tony laughs it off and flings some mashed potatoes back at her, the mashed potatoes land right on Helena’s nose. Everybody laughs and then Alison returns. Helena is readying some more mashed potatoes to fling at Tony. However, she misses and it lands on Alison’s blouse.

The table immediately stops laughing. Helena looks mortified. Alison’s expression is unreadable and terrifying. She walks around the table to where Helena is sitting. Helena doesn’t stop looking at her, nobody does. Donnie’s afraid they’re going to have to bury another body in their garage. Then Alison shoves the pie right in Helena’s face.

There was more silence before Helena started laughing. Then the rest of clone club joined in on the laughter. It wasn’t long until someone yelled food fight and everyone was throwing food at everyone. Delphine shoved stuffing in Cosima’s face and Cosima responded by shoving mashed potatoes in her face. Kira threw food at her parents and then she and Cal teamed up against Sarah. Mrs. S. threw some corn at Felix. Tony ran into the kitchen for more pies and happily shoved a pie right in Alison’s face. He gives one of the pies in his hand to Kira who takes it and uses it against Sarah. After a while, the dining room is a mess and everyone is covered in food. The laughter takes a while to die down. Once they think the laughing is done, someone starts laughing again.

“Best Thanksgiving ever.” Cosima thinks to herself as she looks around her strange little family.

 


	15. Babysitting

Sarah Manning had dropped off her daughter with Cosima and Delphine for the day. Cosima and Kira were very excited about it. Delphine was a little nervous. This is the first time she’s been around Kira. She loved kids, but she was afraid Kira wouldn’t like her. Cosima reassured her more than once that Kira would love her. Delphine had decided to pick out the day’s activities, she was hoping to bond with Kira.

They were going ice-skating. Cosima had never been, but Delphine had been lots of times and she loved it. She hoped Kira would love it too. They arrived at the ice-rink. Kira donned her leopard hat, her big coat, and gloves. Cosima put on her red coat, a scarf, and a beanie. Delphine wore her white jacket, scarf, and beanie as well. Delphine helped Kira put on her skates and then led her into the rink. Cosima followed closely behind. As soon as she stepped onto the rink, Cosima fell butt first onto the ice.

“Ouch!” Cosima exclaimed.

“Auntie Cosima! Are you okay?” Kira rushed to her aunt’s side, careful not to fall and Delphine gracefully skated to her.

“I’m fine.” Cosima said taking Delphine’s hand and allowing her to pull her up.

“Be careful, chérie.” Delphine said. “Do I need to teach both of you how to skate?” She was holding Cosima by the waist.

“Oh I know how to skate. Auntie Alison took me skating with her, Gemma, and Oscar.” Kira stated matter-of-factly. To prove it she skated around both Cosima and Delphine. Delphine was a little sad at that; she wanted to be the one to teach Kira how to skate. “I guess we’ll just have to teach Auntie Cosima how to skate, won’t we auntie Delphine?” Delphine’s mood immediately lifted when the young girl called her ‘aunt’.

“Oui, I guess we will.” Delphine said. “Though it won’t be easy, Cosima is very clumsy.” Kira laughed and nodded her head.

“Hey! I am not!” Cosima said she tried to prove her point by moving from Delphine’s arms, but fell almost immediately. Delphine caught her again.

“What was that? You’re not clumsy?” Delphine said.

 “No, I’m not. The floor is covered in ice.” Cosima said.

“Well it is an ice rink.” Delphine said emphasizing the word ice.

“Like this Auntie Cosima!” Kira said. She took Cosima’s hand and with Delphine’s help led her further onto the ice-rink. She nearly fell again and used Kira’s shoulder to keep her up. Delphine’s hand wound its way around her waist again. Once she was steady, Delphine let go of her waist and held her hand. Kira took the other hand. Slowly, Cosima figured out what to do. Eventually Delphine let go of her, with only Kira holding onto her. Then when Kira was sure she wouldn’t fall, Kira let go of her as well.

“Look, I’m skating!” Cosima said. Though Delphine wouldn’t call it that. It was more of an awkward penguin-like shuffle around the rink. But Cosima was learning. Kira and Delphine laughed at how ridiculous Cosima looked. “Hey! Don’t laugh!”

“But you look so funny!” Kira said as she laughed at Cosima.

“Oh yeah? Well…” Cosima tried and failed to come up with a comeback because she nearly fell again. She caught herself on the railing around the edge of the rink. Delphine and Kira rushed over to her again.

“Well at least we know how to skate.” Kira said when she reached her.

“You are very cheeky.” Cosima said struggling to hold herself up.

“Wonder who she got that from.” Delphine said knowing exactly where Kira got her cheekiness from.

“Well if you two can skate so well, why don’t you prove it?” Cosima challenged once she found her feet again.

“What like a race?” Delphine asked.

“Yes, like a race.” Cosima confirmed. “To see who the best is.”  

“Come on aunty Delphine! It’ll be fun!” Kira said pulling on Delphine’s arm.

“Okay, okay. We’ll race.” Delphine said smiling down at the small girl.

They moved to their starting positions. Delphine, being much older and taller, felt the need to give her niece a head start. Once Cosima shouted “Go!” Kira took off. Delphine followed a few seconds later. Once she realized just how fast Kira was, she regretted the head start she had given her. Delphine couldn’t catch her. Just as Kira was rounding the corner back to where they started, Cosima fell right into Kira’s path. Kira couldn’t stop and she crashed right into Cosima.

“Kira!” Delphine shouted and rushed to the young girl. Delphine thought she was crying because Kira was laughing so hard. “Are you okay?” She got down on her knees to inspect the damage.

“I’m okay.” Kira said between laughs. Delphine let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was fine and not crying. She helped Kira up and brushed her off.

“I’m fine too.” Cosima said from the ice. She held her hand up so that Delphine could pull her up.

“Sorry chérie.” Delphine said. She had momentarily forgotten about Cosima. “Sarah would kill me if she ended up hurt.”

“Sorry aunty Cosima.” Kira said.

“It’s okay, kiddo. It was my fault anyways.” Cosima said. Kira nodded in agreement. “Hey! You’re supposed to say ‘no it wasn’t your fault, it was an accident.’

Kira laughed. “Alright, it wasn’t your fault, it was an accident.”

“Good. Come here.” Cosima said and then pulled Kira in for a hug.

“Hey, what do you say we get some hot chocolate?” Delphine asked when they broke apart.

“I think that is a great idea.” Cosima said. Kira nodded her agreement.

Once they exited the ice-rink, they headed home for some hot chocolate and they sat on the couch under warm blankets watching old Disney movies. When Sarah arrived to pick Kira up, she found the three of them sleeping soundly on the couch.

 

 

 

 


	16. Camping and S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted Cophine and S'mores...S'mores are good. I want s'mores now.

Delphine had never been one for camping. There were too many bugs and too much dirt. That’s why she had been reluctant to go camping when Cosima first suggested it. But now that they were lying out under the stars with a roaring fire keeping them warm, she had forgotten all about the creature comforts she thought she would miss. She was lying next to Cosima on a blanket, holding her hand. Cosima was telling her something about the stars and Delphine was just watching her talk; admiring the way she moved her free hand as she got more enthusiastic about what she was talking about. Delphine looked at Cosima as if she was a beautiful enigma, something wondrous and mysterious, something precious and something to be cared for and held tight.

Delphine rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow to get a better view at the woman beside her. Cosima smiled and looked at her and kept talking. Delphine had long since stopped listening to what she was saying. She was too busy admiring the shape of Cosima’s lips and the slope of her neck. She reached out a hand and traced her fingers across Cosima’s lips, silencing her. Cosima looked at her and her lips moved, though Delphine hadn’t heard what she said.

“Delphine?” Cosima asked again.

“Hmm?” Delphine asked coming out of the trance like state Cosima had put her in.

“I asked if you have ever had s’mores.” Cosima said.

“What? S’mores? I don’t think so.” Delphine said.

Cosima sat up and Delphine followed her movements. “Really? Well prepare yourself, you’re about to become a craven addict.”

“I think I already am.” Delphine said quietly as Cosima got up to retrieve the ingredients for the s’mores. She immediately missed the warmth of Cosima.

Cosima went to their tent and then came back with graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows. Cosima sat back down and crossed her legs.

“First, you gotta roast your marshmallow.” Cosima said emphasizing her point by holding up a marshmallow. Delphine watched her curiously. She picked up a stick and placed her marshmallow on the end of it and held it over the fire. Once she was satisfied with her marshmallow, she removed it from the fire. “Next, put a couple pieces of your chocolate bar, I’d say two or three, on one half of your graham cracker and then place your roasted marshmallow on top of the chocolate, then place the other half of your graham cracker on top of the marshmallow, like this,” she does just what she tells Delphine, “and voila, you’ve got a s’more!” She takes a bite of it. “It’s good, wanna try?” Delphine nods her head and Cosima hands her the s’more.

Delphine takes a bite. “Mmm…this is good!” Delphine says as she finishes off the rest of the s’more. “I think I’d like s’more.” She laughs at her own joke.

Cosima laughs too. “Very clever, Dr. Cormier. Wanna try to make your own?”

Delphine nods and Cosima hands her her own stick. She places a marshmallow at the end of it as she roasts her own marshmallow as well. “Now, the trick is not to burn the marshmallow too much,” Delphine’s marshmallow catches on fire, “or catch it on fire.” Cosima says laughing lightly.

Delphine lets out a small noise in disappointment at her burning marshmallow. “It’s fine, we’ll just try again.” Cosima says placing another marshmallow on Delphine’s stick.

Delphine puts it over the fire. “That’s good.” Cosima says and Delphine removes the marshmallow from the fire. It’s perfectly roasted. Delphine smiles at her small achievement. Then she sets about making her s’more while Cosima makes her own. Soon they both have their own s’more ready to be eaten. Then they eat their s’mores.

“These are very good.” Delphine says as she eats her s’more.

“Mm, they are.” Cosima says. “I can’t believe you’ve never had one before.”

“I’ve been missing out.” Delphine says.

“Mmhmm.” Cosima agrees. “We can make up for it though. I’ve got bags of marshmallows and chocolate bars and graham crackers.”

Delphine laughs. “Well we can’t eat them all tonight.”

“We can.” Cosima says. “But I think you mean we shouldn’t.”

“Mm, that’s what I mean.” Delphine says. They have finished their s’mores.

“Want s’more?” Cosima asks trying not to laugh. Delphine doesn’t seem to hear her though, she’s staring at Cosima.

“Delphine? Do I have something in my teeth?” Cosima asks

Delphine leans forward and kisses Cosima on the edge of her lips. “You had chocolate on your lip.” She whispers still only inches away from Cosima’s lips. Cosima closes the gap between them, her hand moving to cup Delphine’s cheek. Delphine kisses her back and slowly lowers her down on the blanket. Delphine loves Cosima. She loves her with her mouth on Cosima’s neck and her hands roaming down her body. Delphine had never been one for camping, but now it was one of favorite things to do.


	17. The Messy Apartmen

Delphine entered her and Cosima’s apartment after being away for a three weeks. Upon entering, she nearly had a heart attack at the sight before her. There were clothes everywhere, on the floor and on tables; probably dirty knowing Cosima. The dishes in the sink were piled high and needing to be washed. There were cans of soda and candy wrappers littering the area near the very full trashcan. Delphine was mortified by the mess.

“Cosima!” Delphine called out but no answer. “Cosima!” She shouted louder, but still nothing. She walked into their bedroom to find Cosima sitting on their bed seemingly absorbed in a game on her computer. She didn’t even notice Delphine walk in. “Cosima!” She still didn’t hear because she was wearing headphones. Delphine walked over to her and ripped off the headphones.

“Hey!” Cosima said irritated at first, but then she realized it was Delphine. “Delphine, you’re back!” She reached out to kiss Delphine, but Delphine pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“This place is a mess!” Delphine responds. “Is this,” she gestures to the laptop “all you have been doing?” She’s irritated.

Sensing her irritation, Cosima looks down shamefully at her hands. “Maybe…” She looks up at Delphine to be met with angry eyes. “But I’ll clean it up.” She tries giving Delphine a big toothy smile, but Delphine just gives her a stern look.

“I’m going to be back by six tonight. This place better be clean by then. You have five hours.” Delphine says and then turns around to leave.

“Baby, don’t go, I’m sorry.” Cosima says pulling at Delphine’s hands to turn her around.

“Cosima, I’m not going to sit in this mess while you clean up.” Delphine says. “I’ll be back later.” She kisses Cosima on the forehead and then leaves.

Cosima sighs. “Okay, guess I’ll clean now.” She says out loud to no one in particular.

Five hours later…

When Delphine returns home, she hesitates outside the door before going in. She’s afraid of what she might see when she opens the door. She takes a breath and opens the door.

“Ta da!” Cosima says waving her arms out. The apartment is spotless, Delphine is impressed.

Delphine looks around to inspect everything. “The place does look amazing.”

“Yeah?” Cosima asks walking closer to Delphine. “So, not mad?”

“Non, not mad.” Delphine says. “While I was out, I got you something.” She reveals a bundle of roses and a bag of truffles from behind her back.

“Delphine! I love it, thank you.” Cosima says. She stands on her tip toes to give Delphine a quick kiss. Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima’s neck to hold her close.

“I missed you.” Delphine says.

“I missed you too.” Cosima replies. Delphine leans down to kiss her again. Cosima sets down the roses and truffles on the counter. “Come on.” She pulls her into the bedroom and onto their bed with freshly washed sheets.

 

 

 


	18. Study Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With finals coming up, I can relate to Cosima's stress. I just wish I had a Delphine to relax me.

Cosima was working on her thesis. The problem was that she had been staring at the same page for the last twenty minutes, not taking anything in. She groaned and laid her head down on her book. A couple seconds later she felt warm hands on her shoulders.

“Take a break, chérie.” Delphine said gently as she rubbed Cosima’s shoulders.

“No, I can’t.” Cosima groaned and lifted her head. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Cosima, you’ve been sitting in the same spot for the last four hours.” Delphine said as her hands rubbed gently on her aching muscles. Leaning over a book all day was torture on her neck and back.

“But…” Cosima tried to argue, but Delphine’s hands pressed down harder and Cosima lost all thought. “Okay.” She closed her eyes as Delphine continued to massage her shoulders. She let out a small groan when Delphine’s hands found the right spot on her aching shoulder. “Mm…don’t stop.” Cosima said quietly.

“You know, there is a jazz concert at the square.” Delphine said. “We should go; you need to get out of the house.”

“Why can’t you just keep massaging my shoulders?” Cosima asks

“Because you have been cooped up here all day and you need to get out.” Delphine says and releases Cosima’s shoulders. Cosima groans in protest. Delphine pulls her up. “Come on, mon amour. Please, for me?” Delphine gives Cosima big puppy dog eyes that she knows Cosima can’t say no to.

“Okay, okay.” Cosima says smiling and standing on her toes to kiss Delphine’s cheek. “But when we get back, we’re picking up where we left off.”

Cosima moves to walk out the door. “Cosima,” Delphine says. “Aren’t you forgetting your jacket?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Cosima says. “It’s not so cold out.”

“Okay, allons-y.” Delphine says.

The square is near their house, so they choose to walk to the jazz concert. They walk there in comfortable silence, holding hands. Once they get there, soft music fills their eardrums. It is relaxing, Cosima thinks. They stand watching the jazz musician play his saxophone. After about ten minutes, Cosima shivers.

“Are you cold?” Delphine asks.

“No.” Cosima says a little too fast. She doesn’t want to admit that Delphine was right about her needing a jacket. But she doesn’t fool Delphine, mainly because she shivers again. Delphine shakes her head and removes her jacket. She places it on Cosima’s shoulders.

“But won’t you be cold?” Cosima asks once the jacket is on.

“I guess you’ll just have to keep me warm.” Delphine says. She moves behind Cosima and presses her front into her girlfriend’s back. She wraps her arms around Cosima’s waist. Cosima places her hands on Delphine’s arms. Delphine nuzzles the side of Cosima’s head and places a small kiss there. Cosima settles back into Delphine and lets her head fall back and rest against Delphine. The stay like that swaying to the soft music well into the evening.


	19. The Beach

Being from California, Cosima loved the beach. She loved the ocean. She loved being outside. And visiting her parents in San Francisco gave her the perfect chance to take Delphine to the beach. They got there early, Cosima wanted to catch some waves and teach Delphine how to surf. It was the only time Delphine saw Cosima wanting to get up early.

Cosima practically pulled Delphine by the hand out of the house, into the car, and out onto the beach. Once on the beach, Cosima twirled around in excitement with her surfboard under her arm. Delphine trailed after her, smiling brightly as she watched Cosima practically skip to the ocean. Cosima was a little ball of energy and Delphine loved that about her.

“Come on, Delphine!” Cosima said waving at Delphine, “Hurry up! Waves like this don’t last forever!” She motioned toward some good sized waves that were crashing into the shore.

“Why don’t you go first?” Delphine says when she reaches Cosima. She could tell that Cosima was just dying to get on those waves.

“Okay!” Cosima says. She jumps on her board and paddles quickly to catch a big wave. Delphine watches Cosima stand up on her board. For once, Cosima doesn’t look clumsy or awkward; she looks almost graceful; riding the wave with great skill. Cosima catches a few more waves before she gets back to Delphine. “So, wanna try?”

Delphine bites her lip nervously. She doesn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Cosima. “I suppose.”

“Come it’ll be fun, I’ll teach you.” Cosima reassures her. Delphine looks at her girlfriend who is all big toothy grins and warm brown eyes. She can’t say no to her.

“Alright.” Delphine smiles down at her.

“Okay, first I gotta teach you to stand up on the board.” Cosima says.

Delphine gets on the board and after a few tries manages to stand up. “You look great babe!” Cosima calls up at her. “Okay, now I’m gonna push you and just try not to fall off.” Cosima pushes the board and Delphine manages to stay standing up. A wave rushes toward Delphine and she is unprepared, she falls off. Cosima laughs at her startled expression when she comes up.  “You okay?” She asks once Delphine is back to her senses.

“Yes, I’m okay.” Delphine says.

“You think you’d be able to stand up when another wave hits?” Cosima asks

“I think so.” Delphine says. She stands back up on her board and when the next wave hits, she is able to ride with it before she falls off. When she comes up from the water, Cosima is right beside her.

“That was great!” She says.

“It was! I liked it; I want to do that again.” Delphine says.

After a while, Delphine manages to get her sea legs and is able to catch a large wave and ride it like she’s been doing it for years. Then for the next few hours, she and Cosima each take turns surfing. They break for a quick lunch and then it’s back to the ocean. Delphine finds out she really loves surfing. It’s so freeing and relaxing. She could do it forever. Before long, the sun has started to set. She and Cosima exit the ocean and go back to the beach. They aren’t ready to leave the beach, so Cosima sets about making a fire. Once they fire is glowing brightly against the dark night, Cosima sits back on a log. Delphine sits facing her on the sand, with her back to the fire.

“It is a beautiful night.” Delphine says quietly, looking up at the stars.

“It’s very beautiful.” Cosima says never taking her eyes off of Delphine.

“You’re looking at me.” Delphine says.

“I am.” Cosima confirms. Delphine smiles and blushes.

“What’s that sitting beside you?” Delphine asks pointing to something sitting behind Cosima.

“Oh that!” Cosima says. “I nearly forgot. That’s my ukulele.” She says pulling the small instrument into her arms.

“I didn’t know you played.” Delphine said.

“I am a woman of many talents.” Cosima says

“So are you going to play for me?” Delphine asks.

“Of course!” Cosima says. She begins plucking to strings on the instrument.

After a few seconds, Cosima is playing a familiar tune and she starts singing.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you.


	20. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally wrote this instead of studying for finals.

“Hey, do you think Alison will like this hot glue gun? It’s pretty heavy duty.” Cosima says holding up a rather large hot glue gun. She and Delphine were out Christmas shopping at the local mall, they were having Christmas with the rest of clone club in few days. They were currently in an arts and crafts store.

“I guess, but doesn’t she already have one?” Delphine says. They had already been out for an hour and had only found what Alison told them to get Oscar and Gemma. Kira had thankfully given them an idea of what she wanted. Now all that was left were the clones and Felix. Finding gifts for clones was rather difficult, Delphine thought to herself, especially when she didn’t know them very well.

“Okay, we need a new strategy. We’re getting nowhere.” Cosima said putting down the large glue gun. “Who’s the easiest to buy presents for?” She asked taking out her list.

“The kids, they gave us a list.” Delphine said confirming the items in the shopping cart.

“I agree and we have those.” Cosima said checking her list again and putting another check-mark next to the marks that were already there. “So who’s next?”

“Maybe Helena?” Delphine suggests. “I’m pretty sure she’d be perfectly happy with whatever we buy her.”

“What does a former assassin want for Christmas?” Cosima asked, mostly to herself.

“What does a soccer-mom want for Christmas?” Delphine asked making the point that finding presents for people was a difficult task.

“Ugh! Why is this so hard?” Cosima asked in frustration. “Wait, what if instead of a gift just for Alison, we find one that fits her and Donnie?”

“Like what?” Delphine asks

“A tool box!” Cosima says her hands flying about in excitement. “Alison was complaining about how all her tools were crap and guys like tools, right?”

“I suppose.” Delphine shrugged. “They did say they were renovating the garage, so I think it is a good idea.”

“Awesome!” Cosima exclaims. They walk to the tool section and pick out a tool box with an assortment of good looking tools.

“Okay, next?” Delphine asks.

“Helena?” Cosima suggests.  “Y’know, she really liked Frozen when we saw it.” Cosima said. “What if we get her that on DVD?”

“Oh yes!” Delphine said. “She did love that movie, didn’t she?” She thought back to Helena almost constantly singing Do You Wanna Build A Snowman to Sarah on the car ride home from the theater.

“So, now who?” Cosima asked as they picked out the Blu-ray version of Frozen with deleted scenes and cast interviews. Helena would love it.

 “I think I have something Felix might like. I heard him listening to a band that I have a signed record for the other day. My grandfather gave it to me. I don’t really listen to them and he’ll appreciate it more than me.” Delphine said.

“Really?” Cosima asked. “Who is it?”

“Queen.” Delphine says.

“That’ll be perfect!” Cosima says. “He loves Queen!”

“Okay, so we’ve got that.” Cosima says. “Now, Tony?”

“Why don’t we get him a watch?” Delphine asks.

“Yeah, watches are always nice.” Cosima agrees. She really didn’t know what Tony would want. She was never good at picking out presents.

“Now all that’s left is Sarah.” Delphine says. She knew Sarah would be the hardest to find a present for.

They walk through the mall in silence for a few minutes, each trying to figure out what Sarah would want. After five minutes, Cosima stops walking. “I’m coming up with nothing.” She says.

“Ditto.” Delphine says. She’s started incorporating Cosima’s phrases into her normal conversations; Cosima always smiles when she does that.

“Okay, let’s think, who is Sarah Manning?” Cosima says her hands frozen in mid-air as she thinks; she has a focused look on her face. Delphine can’t help but think about how adorable she looks. “She’s a clone. She’s a mother. She’s a sister.”

“She’s very protective, I have noticed.” Delphine states remembering how for the first few weeks after Delphine returned from Frankfurt, Sarah almost never left her alone with Cosima or Kira.

“She’s stubborn and determined.” Cosima says remembering back to when Sarah insisted on impersonating her and crashing the DYAD party.

“She’s an orphan.” Delphine says.

“That’s it!” Cosima says suddenly. “She’s an orphan!”

“I’m not following.” Delphine says looking very confused.

“Sarah never had much of a family.” Cosima says her smile growing wider the more she talked. “But now she does have one!”

“Okay…” Delphine says trying to keep up with Cosima’s train of thought.

“Come on, we have to find a big picture frame!” Cosima says running off back to the craft store where they had seen some large picture frames.

By the time Delphine reaches the craft store, Cosima is standing in line with a large frame that has different sections so that multiple pictures can fit into it.

“Cosima, would you care to enlighten me?” Delphine asked

“We’re gonna fill this frame with pictures of everyone.” Cosima said happily.

“Oh!” Delphine exclaimed. “Sarah will love it!”

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Cosima said. “So, now that we’re done with buying Christmas presents, what do you wanna do?” She asked as they exited the mall.

“Well it’s cold,” Delphine said pulling her coat closer to her as the cold, winter air rushed over them. “I could go for some coffee.” Delphine said.

“Mm…sounds good.” Cosima said. “There’s a Starbucks nearby, we’ll go there.”

They arrived at Starbucks a few minutes later. Cosima ordered hot chocolate while Delphine ordered coffee. They took a seat near the window. Delphine was staring out of the window, watching the snow begin to fall.

Delphine was lost in thought and didn’t hear Cosima say her name. She gently nudged Delphine’s foot under the table, bringing Delphine out of her reverie. Delphine looked at her a little confused.

“What?” She asked. Cosima had a bemused smile on her face.

“I asked whatcha thinking about.” Cosima asked continuing to rub her foot against Delphine’s foot.

“Snowflakes.” Delphine said simply, looking at Cosima and rubbing her back against Cosima’s.

“What about snowflakes?” Cosima asked. Her foot moved to the calf of Delphine’s leg.

“Just that they are all unique and none are the same. Like you and your sisters and brother.” Delphine said. Delphine mimics Cosima and moves her foot to Cosima’s calf.

Cosima takes her time to think about what Delphine has said and takes a sip of her hot chocolate. “That’s kinda deep.”

Delphine looks at her and tries to stop a laugh.

“What?” Cosima asks taking in Delphine’s amused expression. Delphine lets out a small laugh.

 “The whipped cream.” Delphine says as she begins to laugh harder.

“What?” Cosima is confused now. Delphine gestures to her lip and Cosima realizes that the whipped cream from the hot chocolate is on her upper lip and she has a mustache. For some reason Delphine finds it hilarious, even though it’s not that funny.

“You just looked so serious even though you had a mustache.” Delphine says when she’s finally stopped laughing.

“Well I’m glad I can make you laugh.” Cosima says wiping the cream from her mouth. Delphine smiles and looks at Cosima lips, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Cosima. Cosima teases her by rubbing her foot higher on Delphine’s leg.

“Brat.” Delphine says in response to Cosima’s foot moving up further up her leg.

“You like it.” Cosima says poking her tongue out.

Delphine shakes her head. Cosima’s foot moves ever closer to the apex of her thighs. “Cosima!” She says when Cosima’s foot settles itself between her legs, gently rubbing against her.

“What?” She asks innocently. “Something wrong?”

“We are not going to defile this restaurant.” Delphine says in a low voice so that no one overhears them.

“Fine.” Cosima says removing her foot and standing up. She offers her hand to Delphine. “Ready to go?”

Delphine nods and takes Cosima’s hand. They leave the warmth of the coffee shop for the cold, biting air outside. It is snowing hard and Delphine is freezing by the time they reach the apartment; though she doesn’t stay cold for long, with Cosima’s hands finding ways of warming her up.

 

 


	21. Clone Club Christmas

It’s Christmas day and Clone Club is spending the day together. They decided to have their own little Christmas party at Felix’s loft. Cosima and Delphine are just arriving when Alison pulls up in her mini-van that’s sporting reindeer antlers and a red nose on the front of the van. Alison, Donnie, and the kids gather their food and gifts and then head toward the loft. Cosima and Delphine are slightly ahead of them. When they get inside, they get hugged by Sarah, Cal, Felix, Helena, Tony, and Kira. Alison and her family make it inside a few minutes later.

Once the food is put on the table, they sit down and enjoy their lunch. They share humorous and embarrassing stories. Kira tells everyone how Cal fell on his butt on the ice and how Sarah had laughed so hard that she ended up falling too. Delphine tells everyone how the fire department showed up at their apartment because Cosima was trying to make them dinner. Tony tells everyone about the time he caught Alison and Donnie singing passionately to ‘I Got You Babe’ by Cher. Helena tells everyone about the time that Felix fell off of Helena’s motorcycle as soon as she barely hit the throttle. Sarah ended up laughing so hard, she started choking. Luckily, Helena hit her on the back and dislodged the bit of food that had gotten stuck in her throat.

When they finish with lunch, Alison blares some Christmas music. They sit around the Christmas tree that Cal found and then they had all decorated together a few weeks earlier. The Christmas tree was adorned with traditional baubles and handmade crafts. It was a clash of styles, with Alison’s white Christmas ornaments mixing with Helena and Kira’s child-like homemade items. The decorations clashed, much like the Clone sisters occasionally do, but put together it looks perfect, Delphine thought to herself.

“Hey, babe put this on.” Cosima says reaching towards her girlfriend who is holding reindeer antlers. She lets Cosima put them on her. “You look adorable.” Then she kisses her on the nose.

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!” Says Donnie wearing a Santa Claus outfit. He had changed into the outfit while everyone was busy with cleaning off the lunch table. He’s carrying a large sack filled with Christmas gifts. Donnie passes out the gifts to everyone and then they all dig in and throw wrapping paper all over the place.

Most of the gifts that were bought go to the children. They enjoy their new toys, clothes, books, and games. However, the adults do exchange gifts. Alison has knitted everyone a sweater with their first initial knitted on the front.

“You made this all by yourself?” Helena asks examining her sweater. It’s green with a white ‘H’ on the front.

“Yes, I did.” Alison says.

“It is perfect.” Helena says hugging the sweater and then smelling it. “I love it.” She puts on her sweater. Alison is absolutely touched. She places her hand over her heart when Helena smiles back at her wearing the green sweater.

“You look lovely, Helena.” Alison says.

“Sarah, put yours on too.” Helena nudges Sarah and encourages her to put it on.

“Why don’t we all put them on?” Sarah says. They all put their sweaters on and Alison looks so happy she looks like she’s about to explode.

“I think they rock.” Tony says checking himself out in the mirror.

“Helena, why don’t you open our gift?” Cosima asks.

“Okay.” She smiles brightly at the Frozen DVD. “Thank you, Cosima and Delphine. This is perfect.” She turns to Sarah. “Look, Sarah we can watch it all the time now!”

“Yeah, yeah, great.” Sarah says not-so-enthusiastically. She gives Cosima a what-have-you-done look.

“Open yours Sarah.” Helena nudges a poorly wrapped gift that she clearly wrapped herself towards Sarah. Sarah opens it, not knowing what to expect. It’s an Elsa doll. “I have Anna.” Helena holds up her Frozen doll with excitement. Sarah shakes her head.

“Come here, meat head.” Sarah hugs Helena. She lets her go and hands her the gift she bought her. It's a knife with an engraving on it. Helena hugs Sarah. Everyone looks over their gifts and is quite happy with what they got.

Tony is happy with his very expensive Rolex, chocolate bar from Helena, sweater from Alison, and some Cuban cigars courtesy of Sarah, Cal, and Felix.

Alison and Donnie love their new tools, their new birdhouse from Helena. Alison is given a scarf from Felix, who shoots him a deathly glare. And a bottle of wine from Sarah and Cal. Tony gives them some fun garden gnomes that Felix helped him pick out.

Helena enjoys her DVD, sweater, her bag of doughnuts from Tony, and an engraved knife from Sarah that says ‘To Helena. Love Sarah.’ “Just try not to hurt anyone with that.” Sarah says.

Cosima and Delphine enjoy their gifts as well. There’s a toy puppy from Tony, who always insists that they are like lovesick puppies when they’re around each other. There’s a nice little drawing Helena did of the two of them. And there’s another bottle of wine from Sarah and Cal. Felix has given them a card with about fifty dollars in it, however when he opened his autographed Queen record he gave them about two-hundred more.

Soon, there’s only one present left. Cosima insisted that Sarah opened it last. When Sarah opens it, it’s revealed to be a large picture frame. “Cos…” Sarah says as she looks at her gift. Inside the frame are different sets of pictures. There’s one of Cosima jumping on Delphine’s back and Delphine laughing at her. There’s a picture of Alison and her family. There’s a picture of Tony and Helena. There’s a picture of Helena, Felix and Kira and then a picture of just Cal and Kira. Then there’s a larger picture in the middle of everyone smiling.

“You like it?” Cosima asks. “We all got together and took pictures for you.”

“It was Cosima’s idea.” Alison says.

“This is amazing.” Sarah says. “Thanks you guys.” She pulls everyone in for a hug.

“Sarah, it’s snowing outside.” Helena says. Sarah knows what’s coming next. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

Sarah laughs. “Yeah, come on meat head.”

“Come on everyone, let’s go outside.” Helena motions for everyone to stand and they do. They put on warmer clothing, like hats, gloves, and scarves. Everyone donned a Santa hat or elf hat. Sarah stuck with her beanie. Not being used to the cold, Tony was wrapped tightly up in various layers of warm clothing.

The snow has blanketed the ground since they arrived a few hours ago. It’s about four feet deep. The snow is coming down softly and slowly. It was picture perfect, Delphine thought to herself. Helena immediately started to pile snow together and Sarah helped her shape it into something that resembled a snow man. Soon Kira joined in and then everyone was helping make the snowman. Helena couldn’t be happier. Once they were done, they stood back to admire their handiwork.

“Hold on,” Cosima said as she removed her scarf and placed it around the snowman’s neck. “Now, he’s perfect.” And he was perfect Delphine thought, with his button eyes and carrot nose that Helena had pulled out of her pocket.

“We should call him Olaf.” Helena says

“Great idea, auntie Helena!” Kira says. Helena smiles brightly at Kira.

A few moments later, a snowball hits Sarah right in the face.

Tony laughs and Sarah wipes the snow from her face. She glares at him and then picks up some snow and makes into a ball. Sarah looks at Tony with the snowball in her hand. Tony stops laughing, suddenly frightened of the determined look in Sarah’s eye. She throws the snowball and hits Tony in the face. Everyone laughs.

“Alright, alright, we’re even.” Tony says putting his hands up. Donnie, enjoying the moment, has made himself a snowball and decides to throw it at Alison. It’s not a wise decision, especially when Alison glares daggers at him when the snow hits her in the arm. Sarah and the gang laugh at the look on her face. Alison throws a snowball and hits Donnie in the stomach. Then she picks up another snowball and turns to the group.

“Okay, who laughed?” She asks in friendly and menacing way. All fingers point to Sarah, who exclaims a “what, no!” as the snowball sails through the air at her. She dodges it and it hits Delphine. “Delphine! I’m sorry, that was meant for Sarah.”

Delphine laughs it off. “You’re gonna pay for that Hendrix.” Cosima says. She makes herself two snowballs and hands one to Delphine. “Here babe. Ready, aim, FIRE!” Their snowballs fly through the air simultaneously hitting Alison. Cosima and Delphine high-five. Then a snowball hits, Cosima. Cosima looks at Tony, the direction where the snowball came from. But he points to Felix, who smirks happily.

The little gang is soon having a full-blown snowball fight. Snowballs are flying this way and that. Hitting targets and missing targets. Laughter fills the air as they shout in delight when a snowball hits them or they hit their mark. It’s clones against clones, monitors against monitors, monitors against clones. Children fight their parents and each other. They fight in teams, they fight alone. They fight until the snow starts falling harder and the temperature falls lower.

They make their way back inside when the fight is over. Sarah and Alison make hot chocolate for everyone. The hot chocolate warms their cold hands and stills their shivering. Delphine and Cosima are cuddled together on one end of the couch. Helena holds Kira close to her on the floor. Tony is searching for warm clothes in Felix’s closet. Felix is looking for an old TV. Donnie holds his children at the other end of the couch. He smiles fondly at Alison when she joins him on the now cramped couch. Felix finds his old TV and DVD player. He sets it up in front of everyone. He puts Helena’s Frozen DVD in and plays it. Sarah sits next to Helena on the floor. Cal sits next to Sarah. Felix sits on Helena’s opposite side and Tony takes a seat on a vacant chair.

They enjoy the movie, though by the end, most people are asleep. The only people left awake are Helena, Alison, Donnie, and Delphine. Cosima has fallen asleep on Delphine’s shoulder. And Sarah has fallen asleep on Helena’s shoulder. Gemma and Oscar are asleep on their parents. Felix is resting in Helena’s lap and Cal is asleep in Sarah’s lap. Tony is slouched comfortably on his chair, his feet hanging over the side.

To outsiders, it would look strange Delphine thinks all these people who look alike but look so completely different at the same time. They’re a strange little family, brought together through impossible circumstances. They have their fights, but at the end of the day, the love each other. They all look alike, but they are all unique. Like snowflakes, Delphine reminds herself. She smiles when Cosima nuzzles closer to her in her sleep. Her Cosima, her little snowflake Delphine thinks.

 

 


	22. Arrested

“I can’t believe you got us arrested.” Delphine said. She and Cosima were sitting in a small jail cell. They were in a small town for vacation. The previous night they had gone out dancing. Cosima had one too many drinks and ended up in fight with a girl close to Delphine’s size when the girl used a vulgar slur against Delphine. Cosima had gotten a black eye, the girl ended up with a broken arm and possibly a fractured rib.

Cosima was sitting with her back against a wall and Delphine was sitting on a cold bench.

“How many times do I have to say sorry?” Cosima asks, head in her hands. She had the worst hangover.

“A hundred.” Delphine said. She was irritated. For one, she had a pretty nasty hangover too. And two, sitting in a jail cell was not how she wanted to spend their vacation.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,-” Cosima starts. She’s being a smartass and Delphine doesn’t like it.

“Cosima.” Delphine warns. Cosima looks at her. She winces at Cosima’s bruised eye. Cosima was just trying to help. She lets out a breath and relaxes. “How is your eye?”

“It hurts.” Cosima says in a child-like manner. She touches it gently.

“Come here.” Delphine motions for Cosima to join her on the bench.

Cosima gets up slowly, if she moves too fast she may throw up again. She sits down on the bench next to Delphine. Delphine takes her face gently in her hands. She runs her thumbs over Cosima’s cheeks. She inspects the injured eye.

“What’s the prognosis, doc?” Cosima asks seriously.

“Well, I’d say that you have a black eye.” Cosima snorts at the obvious. Delphine drops her hands from her face and takes Cosima’s hands. She rubs her thumb across Cosima’s knuckles.

“I am sorry that I ruined our vacation.” Cosima says eventually.

Delphine sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I suppose it’s okay, you were defending my honor after all.”

“I was.” Cosima says. “She was really rude.”

“She could’ve hurt you.” Delphine says more seriously.

“Nah, I had you as back up.” Cosima laughs.

Delphine laughs. They both know that she’d be less than useful in a fight.

“She deserved it though.” Cosima says.

Delphine hums her agreement. “She was rude, wasn’t she?”

“Did you see her face when I poured my drink on her?” Cosima asked.

Delphine laughs remembering the startled expression. “She looked like she wanted to cry.”

“She did cry.” Cosima reminds her.

“Yeah, after you broke her arm.” Delphine laughs. The whole situation was ridiculous.

“Well she called you a….” she trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. “I had to do something.”

“You are my knight in shining armor.” Delphine says affectionately.

“And you are my damsel in distress.” Cosima says. She leans in to kiss Delphine.

“Can you two at least wait until you’re out of jail to do that?” A familiar voice calls out.

“Sarah!” Cosima says. She had called her sister to bail them out. Sarah was not enthused about the situation.

“What did you do to your eye?” Sarah asks.

“I told you, there was an incident and things happened.” Cosima says. She was a little ashamed of her drunken behavior. “Can you just get us out of here?”

“Yeah, yeah, I cleared it with the officer, you’re free to go.” Sarah says. The officer comes over and unlocks the cell for them.

“Thank you so much.” Cosima hugs Sarah.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sarah says back. “Just don’t do it again.” Sarah looks at Cosima like she’s scolding a child and Cosima looks like a child that’s being scolded. “You kicked her ass right?” She asks after a beat.

“She did.” Delphine answers. Sarah smiles and leads them out of the police station.


	23. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, I'm not sure it is...because it felt a little angsty when I was writing it. Oh well.

It was 2:30 in the afternoon when Delphine got the call. She left work in a hurry and sped down the highway to the hospital. When she reached the hospital she asked for Cosima Niehaus, a nurse led her the room.  
  
Cosima was sleeping. She had a small bandage on her forehead and her right arm was in a cast. Delphine had tears in her eyes at the sight. She looked so vulnerable.  
  
She walked over to the bed and gently put her hand over Cosima's. She leaned down to gently kiss her on the head and Cosima’s eyes fluttered open when she felt warm lips on her forehead.  
  
"Delphine?" Her eyes couldn't focus clearly without her glasses.  
  
"I'm here, mon amour." Delphine got Cosima's glasses from the night stand and gently put them on her girlfriend.  
  
"Hey." Cosima smiled in spite of the situation.  
  
Delphine smiled back despite how much she wanted to cry. "Hey."  
  
Cosima reached up with her hand and cupped Delphine's cheek, wiping away a stray tear that fell without her permission.  "I'm okay." She managed to get out.  
  
Delphine nodded and knew she was right. The doctor told her that Cosima would be fine, she didn't even have a concussion. The car accident had only given her a broken arm and some minor injuries.  
  
Delphine kissed her palm and then clutched her hand like it was a life line. She held onto Cosima's hand even after she had been discharged from the hospital and in the car all the way home.  
  
Cosima was exhausted from the day and ended up falling asleep in the passenger's seat. Delphine still held her hand. Once home, Delphine finally had to let go of Cosima's hand. She quickly got out of the car to open the door to their house. Then she went back for Cosima. She gently picked her up and carried her into the house. Cosima nuzzled closer to Delphine on the way to their bedroom. Then a few seconds later, Cosima starts laughing. Delphine was confused.  
  
"Cosima?" She asks looking at the woman in her arms.  
  
"I just wanted you to carry me." Cosima responds. "I wasn't actually asleep."  
  
Delphine sighs and gently drops Cosima on the bed. "I would have carried you anyways. You just had to ask."  
  
Cosima sits up. "In that case, I need a shower and my good hand is a little injured," she emphasizes her point by holding up her cast, "think you could help me?"  
  
Delphine smiles. "Of course, chérie." Delphine helps Cosima up and they head to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Delphine starts the shower so the water can heat up. Then Delphine works on getting Cosima's shirt off. Once it's unbuttoned and off Delphine gasps at the sight in front of her. There's a massive bruise along Cosima's right side. It stretches from her ribs to her hips.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Cosima tries to reassure Delphine. Delphine is afraid to touch her. Cosima grabs Delphine’s hand and places it on top of the bruise. “See, no pain.” Delphine runs her hand along the bruise gently testing the area for any sign of pain. Cosima only laughs. “I’m ticklish, remember?”

Delphine looks into Cosima’s eyes. “It really doesn’t hurt?”

“Nope. I’m fit as a fiddle.” Delphine gives her a questioning look. “Well sorta…so, you just gonna stand there and stare at me or help me take a shower?

Delphine helps Cosima out of the rest of her clothes and then takes off her own clothes and helps Cosima into the shower. Cosima stands under the water with her back to Delphine as Delphine gently works the shampoo into her hair.

“So…how was your day?” Cosima tries to make conversation to lighten the mood. She can tell Delphine is still upset. The nonchalant way Cosima asks the question makes Delphine laugh. “Besides the whole, well y’know.”

“Well it was fine. Just cleaning up Leekie and Rachel’s mess.” Delphine says. She rinses the shampoo from Cosima’s hair and then adds the conditioner.

“Sounds fun.” Cosima says. She momentarily loses herself in the feeling of Delphine’s fingers in her hair. “Have you found anymore clones?” She asks when Delphine rinses the conditioner out.

“Not yet.” Delphine says as she lathers up a luffa, Cosima turns to face her. “But it’s only been three days since the program was shut down.” Cosima looks disappointed. “Don’t worry, we’ll find them, tell them who they really are, and administer the cure.” After Rachel’s removal from the clone program, the program was shut down. There would be no more monitors, no more experiments, the clones were to live as they always had, but with the knowledge that they were clones. They were also to receive the cure for the clone disease, it had taken a while but Cosima, Scott, and Delphine had finally found the cure.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to tell these people that they’re clones?” Cosima wonders as Delphine slowly washes Cosima. “Their whole world is about to turn up-side down. What’s wrong with just letting them live their lives without knowing about all this clone shit?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know if it were you?” Delphine asks. She washes across Cosima’s chest and neck, careful to avoid her side.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Cosima responds. Delphine washes over Cosima’s stomach and her gaze falls to the nasty bruise on her side.

Delphine has stopped her ministrations, too afraid to hurt Cosima by washing over the bruise. “It’s okay.” Cosima takes her hand and gently guides it over the bruise. Delphine washes over the bruise slowly and carefully.

“Turn around.” Delphine gently commands. Cosima does as she’s asked. Delphine washes over her back and when she’s done, she helps to rinse the soap off of her. “All done.” She whispers into Cosima’s ear and then kisses her neck gently. Then they exit the shower. Delphine dries them both off. She helps Cosima get dressed and then she puts on her pajamas as well.

Delphine leaves to get Cosima some water. When she gets back Cosima is sitting at the edge of the bed rubbing her neck. “Are you okay?” The French woman asks.

“Yeah, just a little sore I guess.” Cosima says. Cosima takes a drink of the water and then Delphine sets it down on the nightstand and then she takes a seat directly behind Cosima. Delphine gently rubs her hands over Cosima’s neck. “Mm that feels good.”

“What happened today, Cosima?” Delphine asks after a while. Her fingers working to relive the pain in Cosima’s neck.

“I was in a car accident.” Cosima responds.

“You know what I mean.” Delphine says. She knew Cosima’s bad driving habits would get her or someone else hurt.

“I just got a little distracted, that’s all.” Cosima twiddles with her thumbs in her lap, like a child who was being scolded for their wrongdoing.

“Cosima.” Delphine said. She stopped rubbing Cosima’s shoulders.

“Iwaseatingbreakfast.” Cosima says too fast for Delphine to catch.

“What was that?” Delphine asks.

Cosima takes a breath. “I was running late so I decided to eat breakfast in my car. I had to use both hands, so I was driving with my knee. Then I accidentally ran a red-light and nearly hit a minivan but I swerved and hit a pole instead.” Cosima is ashamed, but she’s also relived that she didn’t hit anyone.

“You have to be more careful, mon amour.” Delphine says. She kisses the top of Cosima’s shoulder. “You almost…” She can’t bring herself to say ‘died once.’ “I don’t want you to go through that again. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Her voice breaks on the last word. Seeing Cosima nearly die of a deadly clone disease made her realize just how much she needs Cosima. She wraps her arms around Cosima’s stomach and nuzzles into her neck. Cosima tangles her hand in Delphine’s golden curls. She kisses Delphine on the forehead.

“Delphine?” Cosima asks quietly.

“Mmhmm?” Delphine hums in reply.

“Will you sign my cast?” She questions.

Delphine laughs at the childish question. “Oui, of course I will.”

Cosima smiles and then finds a black marker in a drawer. She hands the marker to Delphine. “No peeking.” Cosima turns her head away and Delphine covers up her writing. After a few seconds she’s done. “Okay, I’m done.” Cosima looks down at her cast. The words ‘Je t’aime ma petit chiot,’ are scrawled across her arm.

She smiles brightly at Delphine. “I love you too.” Then she kisses Delphine. “But you’re totally the puppy.” She says when she pulls away. Delphine laughs softly.

She presses her forehead to Cosima’s, her hand softly caressing Cosima’s cheek. “We should go to bed.”

Cosima agrees. She and Delphine move under the blankets. Cosima lays on her back and Delphine buries her face in her neck with her arm around Cosima’s waist and their legs entangled under the sheets. Delphine falls asleep easily wrapped in her girlfriend’s warmth. Cosima takes a bit longer to fall asleep, her mind wandering to the undiscovered clones. She was excited and nervous to meet them, if there were any more to meet.

 


	24. Paris and Parents

Cosima and Delphine were in Paris. Delphine was happy to be home while Cosima was excited to be there and nervous because she would finally meet Delphine’s parents.

“Chérie, stop worrying, they are going to love you.” Delphine tried to quell her girlfriend’s nerves as they drove up to the Cormier residence. It was a large white house.

Cosima could feel her heart racing uncontrollably as they got out of the car and gathered their bags from the trunk. Delphine intertwined their hands as they walked up to the front door. The simple action calmed Cosima down a bit. She wanted this week to go perfectly and she wanted Delphine’s parents to approve of her. She wanted to make a good impression. She didn’t want Delphine’s parents to disapprove of her because she knew how it would affect Delphine.

“Relax, Cosima.” Delphine kissed the side of her head and then the front doors opened.

A small man in his sixties answered the door. He was only about an inch taller than Cosima. He certainly wasn’t what Cosima was expecting.

“Delphine!” The small man pulled Delphine into a hug.

Then he let go. “Papa, this is Cosima.” She gestured to Cosima who waved awkwardly. “Cosima, this is my dad, Michael.”

“Hi.” The next thing she knew Cosima was being pulled into a hug by Delphine’s dad. Cosima discovered that for a small man he was very strong.

“Papa, let Cosima breathe.” Cosima was released from the vice-like grip of the small man. Delphine couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Cosima said.

“Oh no, please call me Michael.” Mr. Cormier said. “Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable.” When they entered the house, Cosima took in the surroundings. The house was beautiful, with art hanging on the walls and decorating the house. There was a large dining room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were furnished with dark wood. It was beautiful Cosima thought.

“Where’s maman?” Delphine asked as she looked around the house for her mother.

“Oh you know your mother, she’s working late as usual.” Mr. Cormier said. Delphine looked a little disappointed. “Why don’t you two go get settled upstairs, I’m sure she’ll be home soon.”

Delphine leads Cosima upstairs to her old bedroom. It’s a simple room, the walls are white. The bedspread is a simple black one. There were some old pictures of Delphine and her parents on the nightstand. There’s a desk up against a wall. “It’s nice.” Cosima comments.

“It’s boring.” Delphine admits.

“No, no, no, it just needs a woman’s touch.” Cosima says.

“I am a woman.” Delphine reminds her.

“Y’know what I mean.” Cosima says. “Maybe some posters or art on the walls.” She walks around the room gesturing to different areas. “Maybe more pictures here,” she gestures to a dresser. She gestures to a book shelf, “definitely more books on here.” She goes to another dresser, “how about a stereo here.” Delphine has been silently watching Cosima from her bed for the last few minutes. Cosima turns to face her.

“You’re so cute.” Delphine is smiling at Cosima.

Cosima walks over to Delphine. “So are you.” Delphine pulls Cosima by the hand so that Delphine’s knees knock lightly against Cosima’s legs. Cosima places her hands on either side of Delphine’s face and kisses her softly. Delphine pulls Cosima closer by the waist.

There’s a knock at the door. Cosima practically jumps out of Delphine’s grip. It’s Delphine’s dad. “Delphine, your mother is home, she’s anxious to meet you dear.” He looks at Cosima.

Cosima gets nervous again. Delphine takes her hand and leads her downstairs. “Bonjour maman!” Delphine greets her mother. “Cosima this is my maman, Michelle and maman this is Cosima.”

“Bonjour Delphine! Cosima!” The woman who greets Cosima is a very tall woman in her sixties, taller than Delphine. She is very beautiful, Cosima can see where Delphine gets her looks and hair. She has a warm smile. She hugs both Cosima and Delphine.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you dear,” she pulls back and puts her hands on Cosima’s shoulders and smiles down at Cosima. “Delphine has told us all about you.” The comment made Delphine blush.

“She has?” This was news even to Cosima. She had never heard Delphine telling her parents about her when they were on the phone or skyping.

“Oui, Cosima did this, Cosima did that-” Mrs. Cormier starts.

“Maman,” Delphine groans. She knew Cosima wouldn’t let her live this down.

“Oh hush,” Mrs. Cormier swats at Delphine. “Cosima you are lovely girl, I get why she always talks about you.”

“Merci, Mrs. Cormier.” Cosima says.

“You can call me Michelle dear.” Mrs. Cormier says.

“Now if you two will follow me into the living room.” Mrs. Cormier says and leads them to the couch in the living room. “In honor of Cosima finally visiting, we would like to give you two tickets to the Eiffel tower this evening.” Mr. Cormier hands them both the tickets.

“Maman-” Delphine doesn’t know what to say.

“You didn’t have to do this for us.” Cosima says.

“Oui, we did.” Mrs. Cormier disagrees. “I am making a surprise for dinner for you two tonight, so we want you out of the house.”

“Maman, this is too much.” Delphine tries to argue.

“Now Delphine, don’t argue, it’s already decided.” Mr. Cormier says. Delphine laughs. She shakes her head and pulls her parents in for a hug.

“And since it’s still early, we have time to show you Delphine’s baby pictures.” Mrs. Cormier says.

“What?” Delphine sputters.

“I would absolutely love that.” Cosima says.

“I’m not sure-” Delphine starts.

“Delphine, Cosima wants to.” Mrs. Cormier states.

“Yeah Delphine, I want to.” She gently elbows Delphine in the side. “Afraid of embarrassing photos?” Delphine blushes.

Mrs. Cormier pulls out a pile of old photo albums. Cosima guesses that she has been wanting to do this for a while. “You were such a cute baby, Delphine!”

“And here is where she had an accident on her grandmother,” Mrs. Cormier points out a picture of baby Delphine of an elderly woman with a wet spot on her stomach. “She was changing Delphine’s diaper on her knees and my poor mother ended up having to throw out her favorite blouse.” Cosima laughed and Delphine blushed deep red.

“Here’s her first Christmas, she didn’t like bows much.” The picture shown is of baby Delphine crying because of the bow on her head. “We put it on her and she just started crying.”

“Aw, poor you.” Cosima looked at Delphine and gently patted her knee.

They spent about an hour going through the albums. Cosima learned that Delphine loved to paint, used to have a dog called Lucky, that she used to be in her school’s talent show, she briefly did gymnastics, and she studied for most of her childhood.

Afterwards, Cosima told them all about her work and how she had just received her PhD.  They asked all sorts of questions about Cosima’s life. Cosima told them all about her ‘sisters and brother,’ leaving out the fact that Cosima is a clone.

“Oh, it’s about time for you two to leave.” Mrs. Cormier says when her husband reminds her about the time. She practically pushes the two girls out of the house after they get ready.

Cosima and Delphine were laughing as Mrs. Cormier pushed them out of the house. “I told you they would like you.” Delphine said as they got in their car.

“You did.” Cosima said. “Your parents are lovely.”

“Oui, but they can be a bit overbearing at times.” Delphine says.

“I think that’s all parents.” Cosima says.

The rest of the car ride is spent in comfortable silence until they reach the Eiffel Tower. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Come on.” Delphine tugs Cosima by the hand to the entrance.

“Wait! I want a picture.” Cosima says. She stops a couple and asks them to take her and Delphine’s picture. After the picture they make their way up the Eiffel Tower.

“Have you ever been up here before?” Cosima asks as they ride the elevator up.

“Oui, but it was when I was younger.” Delphine said.

“And you never thought of coming back?” Cosima asks

“Not really, I was too busy with school and work.” Delphine says.

“Well now you can really appreciate it!” Cosima says as they finally reach the top.

“This is amazing!” Cosima tugs Delphine by the hand to the edge where the railing is. She can see all of Paris from where she is. The sun has started to set. “This is perfect.” Cosima feels warm hands wrap around her waist and Delphine presses close to her.

“You’re perfect.” Delphine kisses behind her ear. Cosima leans back into her and relishes in the feeling of Delphine against her. It’s the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	25. A Night Out

"Hey Delphine," Cosima said suddenly. They had been sitting in comfortable silence on the couch for the past hour each reading their own book. "Wanna go out?" Cosima was sitting with her legs propped up on the coffee table and Delphine was stretched out on the couch with her legs in Cosima’s lap.  
  
"What?" Delphine asked. She had been so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear Cosima.  
  
"I said do you want to go out." She repeated herself and set down her book.  
  
"Go out?" Delphine asked, she down her book as well.  
  
"Yeah, you know get out of the house, go out and have some fun." Cosima said.  
  
"Go out where?" Delphine asked.  
  
"Hmm..." Cosima thinks about it for a bit. "I know a place. Get ready. Wear something sexy." She jumps up from her spot on the couch and runs off to their bedroom.  
  
About an hour and half later they are arriving at a bar. Delphine in a red, form fitting dress and Cosima in a little black dress. They each thought the other looked stunning.  
  
When they entered the bar, Delphine immediately noticed the lack of men. "Cosima, is this a gay bar?"  
  
"Yeah, that's not a problem is it because we can leave if you're uncomfortable." She waved her hands around nervously. She hadn't thought that the bar could make Delphine apprehensive.  
  
"Non, it's fine. I don't mind." Delphine said smiling down at her smaller counterpart.  
  
"Cool. Wanna get a drink? They have good wings here too, if you're hungry." Cosima said.  
  
"That sounds great, come on." She takes Cosima's hand and leads her to the bar. They order their food and drinks and then find a table.  
  
After a while a woman approaches Cosima. "Cosima?" The brunette turns at the sound of her name.  
  
"Amy?" A woman about the size of Delphine with long red hair and was standing next to them.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cosima exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She stood up and gave the woman a hug.  
  
"How have you been?" Amy asked. Her hands going to Cosima’s waist, which Delphine took notice of. She didn’t like that.  
  
"Great! And you?" Cosima asked. Her hands were on the woman’s shoulder. They seemed absorbed in each other momentarily.  
  
"Ahem." Delphine cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
"Oh, Amy, this is Delphine. She's my -"  
  
"Girlfriend." Delphine finished for her. She holds out her hand for Amy.  
  
"Cosima has never mentioned you before." Delphine states. Cosima sits back down, Amy remains standing.  
  
"She hasn't?" Amy says. "I'm Amy, Cosima's ex-girlfriend." Delphine looks at Cosima who has taken the opportunity to avoid the question by taking a drink. "Well if you can call what we were doing dating."  
  
"I don't understand.” Delphine said. She looked to Cosima but she was adamantly avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Well I can see you two have a lot to talk about, so I'll be going." Amy says. "It was a pleasure to see you again Cosima."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Delphine asks  
  
Cosima takes another drink. "Amy and I were involved in a uh...physical relationship a couple years ago. Things got intense so I ended it."  
  
"You're still friends?" Delphine asks.  
  
"Well yeah, she's nice." Cosima says. "Why, ya jealous?" She nudges Delphine in the shoulder with her shoulder.  
  
"Non, not at all." Delphine says. "You're allowed to have your own friends. Even if you used to sleep with them."  
  
"Don't be like that, you know I love you." Cosima says.  
  
"I know." Delphine says."  
  
"And you trust me right?" Cosima asks.  
  
"Of course." Delphine says.  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about." Cosima says.  
  
"I know. I know." Delphine says.  
  
"Good." Cosima says. "You know what you need, another drink."  
  
"I think you're right." Delphine agrees.  
  
"Great! While you're up, can you get me another one too? Please?" Cosima flashes her brightest smile and biggest eyes and Delphine can't say no.  
  
"Fine, I will be back." Delphine says.  
  
By the time she got back to Cosima, she spotted her on the dance floor slowly attracting a crowd with her intricate dance movements. Delphine couldn't blame them, Cosima moved as if the music was flowing through her body. The roll of her hips matched the beat of the bass. Her hands moved with the lyrics. Her body was in sync with the music. Just watching her dance was hypnotizing.   
  
Apparently Amy thought so too because the red headed woman was making her way through the crowd toward Cosima. Delphine quickly set down her drink and made her way to Cosima. Amy reached Cosima first, the red-headed woman spun her around. They danced together. Cosima laughed and Delphine was jealous. Delphine reached Cosima and grabbed her by the hand and spun her towards her.

 “I trust you, I don’t trust her.” She whispered in Cosima’s ear as she moved behind the smaller woman.

Delphine pulled Cosima against her. Cosima continued dancing and Delphine joined her in her movements. They moved together as one. Amy backed off and Delphine smiled as she walked away. Delphine nipped at Cosima’s ear as Cosima grinded into her. Cosima closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Delphine’s neck as Delphine’s hands wound around her waist.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Cosima said eventually when the song changed to a slower beat. She turned to face Delphine. She wrapped her arms around Delphine’s neck and Delphine’s arms stayed at her waist.

“I wasn’t jealous.” Delphine said. Despite what she said she glared at Amy over Cosima’s shoulder who was watching the two dance.

“You were.” Cosima teased.

“I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Were.”

“Wasn’t.”

“Were.”

 “Fine, maybe I was a little jealous.” Delphine finally admits.

“Only a little?” She knows it was more than a little.

“Oui.” Delphine bumps her nose against Cosima’s.

“Liar.” She leans in for a kiss. They continue dancing well in the night, just enjoying each other’s company and warmth.


	26. Soft High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I have never been high. I have never experienced it nor have I ever wanted to. I don't actually know what people are like while high. So yeah...

“Delphine, what’s your favorite color?” Cosima and Delphine were lying on their bed passing a joint back and forth.

“I like blue. But not the royal blue or the really dark blue. But the soft blue, like the color of the sky on a sunny afternoon.” Delphine answered back handing the joint back to Cosima. “What’s yours?”

Cosima thought about it for a minute. “I like red. Not the bright red or a maroon red, but like a sorta darkish red but not too dark, y’know?” She looked at Delphine to make sure she was understood.

“So the color of my pants?” Delphine asked looking at her red pants.

“Yeah, the color of your pants. Your really nice pants that fit your hips just fiiine.” She elongated her last word and rubbed Delphine’s hips for emphasis.

Delphine laughed and closed her eyes, just focusing on Cosima’s hand rubbing small circles on her hip. “Your hand is so warm.” She takes Cosima’s hand from her hips and holds it in her hand gently rubbing her thumb over Cosima’s knuckles.

Cosima smiled. “You have soft hands, like silk or a baby’s butt.”

“A baby’s butt?” Delphine asks confused.

“Yeah, your hands remind me of a baby’s butt.” Cosima says matter-of-factly.

“You think of a baby’s bottom when we hold hands?” Delphine asks.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” Cosima tries to explain the American phrases to her foreign girlfriend. “It’s like a thing we say here, like because babies’ butts are really soft.”

“They are?” Delphine asked. She looked at Cosima with a serious look on her face.

“I guess, I don’t know, I never really thought about it.” Cosima stares at the ceiling questioning why on earth people equate softness with babies’ bottoms.

“We should ask someone.” Delphine says.

“Yeah.” Cosima agrees. “Who?” Cosima looks at her.

“Who has a baby?” Delphine back at her.

They take a minute to think. “Sarah had Kira.” Delphine finally says.

“And Kira was baby once.” Cosima finishes the thought for her. “Let’s call Sarah.”

“Okay.” Delphine agrees.

Cosima grabs her phone from the nightstand and calls Sarah. Cosima puts it on speaker. The phone rings a few times before Sarah answers.

“Hello?” Sarah’s British voice echoes from the other end.

“Sarah! Hi!” Cosima says.

“Hey, Cos what’s up?” Sarah asks.

She squints at Delphine silently wondering why she had called Sarah in the first place. “Cos? You there?”

In a moment of clarity, Cosima remembers why she called Sarah. “Oh! Sarah, do babies have soft butts?”

“What?” Sarah asks.

“Do babies have soft bottoms?” Delphine repeats.

“Uh…I don’t,” Sarah doesn’t really know why Cosima called her and why she was asking about the softness of a baby’s bottom but she decided to go with it. With a sigh she answers Cosima. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Cool.” Cosima says.

“Is that all you wanted?” Sarah asks.

“I think so, is that all we wanted, Delphine?” Cosima asks Delphine.

Delphine nods. “She nodded, that’s all we wanted.” Cosima says.

“Alright, bye I guess.” Sarah ends the call. Cosima sets the phone back down.

“Have you ever wanted a baby?” Delphine asks after a few minutes.

“I don’t know, they’re a lot of work and messy.” Cosima says. “But I think it would be worth it in the end.”

Delphine rolls on her side to face Cosima. “You would make a good mother.” She rubs her hand across Cosima’s stomach.

Cosima turns to face Delphine as well. “You would make a great mom, too.” Delphine’s tightens her arm on Cosima’s waist and Cosima traces Delphine’s jaw with her hand.

“I want to have a baby with you.” Delphine nuzzles Cosima’s nose with her own.

Cosima hums her agreement. “I want to make a family with you, too.”

They end up falling asleep in each other’s arms, determined to continue their conversation in the morning.

 


	27. Early Riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone, aka Carmen aka Tanagariel likes to leave cliffhangers on her stories. Well things just went down and the angst kinda killed me so I decided to write some plot-less fluff. Y'know it's not the first time angsty fanfiction has inspired me to write fluff. Anyways, here ya go!

Its 5:30 in the morning and Cosima is wide awake. Delphine is also awake but desperately wants to go back to sleep, but a melodic voice coming from the bathroom is keeping her from falling back to sleep. Cosima is singing in the shower again. Normally, Delphine wouldn’t mind her singing in fact she loves Cosima’s voice, but nobody human can possibly function correctly at 5:30 in the morning. And why was Cosima up so early, they didn’t even have to go to work today.

“I’ve got a long list of ex-lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insane!” Echoed from the bathroom. Delphine groaned and put her pillow over her face. It didn’t do much to soften Cosima’s voice.

Cosima continued singing even as she exited the bathroom, but in quieter tones. “Screaming, crying, perfect storms, I could make all the tables turn.” She whispered as she got dressed.

A few seconds later and she got hit in the back by a pillow. “Merde! Delphine!” She yelped out. “What was that for?” She turned to face Delphine sitting up on the bed. Her hair was a mess and she looked ready to kill.

“It is 5:30 in the morning and your singing woke me up!” Delphine nearly shouted.

“Oh, I’m sorry babe!” Cosima apologized. “I didn’t realize that I was being so loud.” Delphine was still glaring at her with her arms crossed across her chest. Cosima sauntered over to the bed and hopped onto it. She sat crossed-legged and poked Delphine in the side. “Come on, don’t be mad.” She poked her again, but Delphine continue to glare at her. “Turn that frown upside down.” Cosima reached out and lifted the corners of Delphine’s lips up into a smile. Delphine couldn’t hold back a smile. “There’s that smile I love so much.” She kissed Delphine on the cheek.

“Why are you up so early anyways?” Delphine asked her.

“I am picking up my parents from the airport today, remember?” Cosima replied.

“That’s today?” Delphine had forgotten about it. “The apartment is a mess! I have to clean it up!”

“Babe relax.” Cosima grabbed Delphine’s hands. “There’s still a few hours left. You have enough time to go back to sleep, shower, and clean the place up.”

“Okay.” Delphine said, still obviously tired.

She lays back down and Cosima tucks her in and kisses her on the head. “Bonne nuit.” She says softly.

“Technically its morning.” Delphine corrects her.

“Same difference.” Cosima smiles and goes to make herself some coffee, toast, and eggs.

The eggs are sizzling in the pan when she feels arms wrap around her. “I thought you were going back to sleep.”

“Mmm I was, but that smells so good.” She nuzzles Cosima’s neck.

“Lucky for you I made extra.” Cosima said. “Your plate’s on the table.”

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” She kisses Cosima on the cheek.

“You might’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Cosima smiles and leads them to the table.

“I should say it more often then.” Delphine smiles. They eat their breakfast in comfortable silence, playing footsie under the table. “This was delicious, chérie, thank you.” She says once they’ve finished eating.

“You’re delicious.” Cosima smiles at her. Delphine lightly hits her in the arm earning her an ‘ow.’ She checks her watch. “Shit, it’s nearly 6:20, I have to be at the airport in an hour and thirty minutes and it’s gonna take at least two hours to get there!” She jumps up and grabs her stuff.

“Go, everything will be ready when you get back!” Delphine says grabbing the stuff Cosima forgot.

Cosima stands at the door checking her purse. “Okay, I think I got everything.” Delphine dangles the keys in front of her. “Oh, right. I knew that.” She takes the keys from Delphine. “Thanks, babe.” She turns to leave.

“Wait! You’re still forgetting something.” Delphine turns her around.

“What?” Delphine leans down and gives her a quick kiss. “Oh that.” She stands on her toes, wraps her arms around Delphine’s neck, and kisses her back.

When they break apart Delphine rests her head against Cosima’s forehead. “Je t’aime.”

“I love you too.” Cosima says.

“Now go or you’ll be even later.” Delphine gently pushes her out the door.

With that she sets about cleaning their apartment, determined to make it spotless for Cosima’s parents.


	28. Late Nights and Pillow Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluff piece that wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it.

It was 2:30 in the morning and Delphine and Cosima were finally going to bed. Delphine was lying on her back and Cosima was on her side facing her. The moonlight streaming through the windows illuminated the bedroom.  
  
Delphine was just starting to fall asleep when Cosima spoke next to her. "Delphine, are you awake?"  
  
"Barely." Delphine grunted back at her.  
  
Cosima was silent for a beat. "Do you think dogs are left-handed or right-handed?"  
  
"I don't know Cosima, just go to sleep." Delphine said.  
  
"Okay sorry." She was quiet again. "What about monkeys? They're closer to humans, could they prefer one hand over the other?"  
  
Delphine sighed. "I suppose." She really had no idea. "Just go to sleep." It was just like Cosima to ask the strangest questions in the middle of the night.  
  
Cosima was quiet again and Delphine hoped she would stay that way. "What do you think elephants think about because they remember everything? Do they think about-" she was cut off by Delphine's hand over her mouth. "Go to sleep Cosima." Cosima seemed to take the hint after that.  
  
Delphine was about to fall asleep when Cosima spoke again. "Do you think elephants are right handed or left handed?" Then Delphine whacked Cosima in the face with a pillow. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Go to sleep." Delphine said with slight irritation in her voice.  
  
"Fine." Then when Delphine closed her eyes Cosima hit her in the face with her pillow. "Now we're even."  
  
Delphine glared at Cosima through the dark. She quickly sat up and grabbed Cosima's pillow from her hands and playfully hit her with it. Cosima laughed and sat up too and grabbed Delphine's pillow and hit her back. Cosima fought back against Delphine and eventually ended up pushing her backwards on the bed and straddling her waist. They both laughed as Cosima hit Delphine playfully with the pillow while Delphine defended herself with her pillow. “Stop! Cosima! Stop!” Delphine yelped half-heartedly through the pillow attack. Cosima took the pillow from Delphine's hands and threw it across the room. In the few moments Cosima wasn't whacking her, Delphine rolled them over and they landed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Delphine nuzzled into Cosima’s neck as their laughter died off. Cosima’s arms wrapped around her back. “You are crazy Cosima.” She leaned up to look in Cosima’s eyes. “But that’s why I love you.” She leaned down and captured Cosima’s lips with her own in a slow kiss. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against Cosima’s, her nose bumping against the smaller woman’s in the process.

Cosima placed her hand against Delphine’s cheek. “I love you too.” She pulled Delphine in for another kiss.

“Can we got to bed now?” Delphine asked when she pulled away.

Cosima laughed. “Yeah.” Delphine got up and offered a hand to Cosima and pulled her up. They got back into bed and laid facing each other, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled beneath the sheets and they stayed like that until morning.


	29. Cosima's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of our favorite geek monkey's birthday, I wrote a little fic.

Cosima woke to soft kisses on her cheek. “Good morning, mon amour.” Cosima groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Delphine was beside her and the smell of crepes filled the air.

“Good morning. Did you make breakfast?” She squinted at Delphine, she couldn’t see without her glasses.

“Oui, it’s your favorite.” She handed Cosima her glasses. Cosima moved to get out of bed, but Delphine stopped her. “No, no, today is breakfast in bed.”

Cosima smiled. “Why?” She wasn’t quite awake yet and was a little confused.

Delphine stared at her and lifted her eyebrow in curiosity. “It’s your birthday. Did you forget?”

“No, I thought it was tomorrow.” Cosima said. Delphine set the plate of food in her lap.

Delphine laughed. “Well it’s today, chérie.”

“Okay, so what are we gonna do today?” Cosima asked as she ate her breakfast. Delphine sat next to her.

“We’re going to celebrate.” Delphine said simply.

“That’s not very specific.” Cosima said pointing her fork at Delphine.

“I know.” She smiled at Cosima and got up. “I’m going to take a shower. Hurry up and eat so you can join me.”

Cosima ate the rest of her breakfast with record-breaking speed and then followed Delphine into the shower.

After their shower, they got ready for whatever Delphine had in store for Cosima. Delphine insisted that they wear something comfortable. “So you’re really not gonna tell me what we’re doing?” Cosima asked.

“Nope.” Delphine replied back slipping on her shoes. Cosima sighed.

A little while later and they were heading out the door hand in hand.

 “Please?” Cosima begged as they drove down the highway. Delphine just shook her head.

A little under an hour later and they were arriving at a large building with signs reading ‘Star Trek’ written across them. “Delphine?” Cosima looked at her with wide eyes.

“I remember how much you love the show and that you mentioned there was a convention this week, so I got us tickets.”

Cosima’s smiled from ear to ear and then she leaned over and kissed Delphine quickly. “This is the best birthday present ever!” She hopped out of the car and practically pulled Delphine to the entrance. Immediately upon entering they were greeted with a cardboard cut-out of Leonard Nimoy as Spock. Cosima approached him, tears in her eyes. Delphine remembers when she came home a few days ago, Cosima was sobbing into her pillow. When she asked what was wrong, Cosima told her about the actor’s passing. She had held Cosima close as she cried.

Now as Cosima stood with her hand pressed against Spock’s in the traditional Vulcan greeting, Delphine knew that she made the right decision bringing them to the convention. She placed her hand on Cosima’s shoulder. “Want me to take your picture?” Cosima simply nodded and wiped her eyes.

After that, they walked around the convention with Cosima telling Delphine everything there was to know about Star Trek. From Kirk and Spock to Klingons. Cosima even promised to watch every season of the show with her. They even got to meet Patrick Stewart, he was a very nice man.

After a few hours of walking around the convention, they left. “Hey, thank you for today. I had a lot of fun.” Cosima said.

“There’s still one last thing.” Delphine said. “But first, we need to change.”

“Really, what are we gonna do now?” She asked.

“We are going to dinner.” Delphine replied. They headed back home and changed into something nicer. Cosima in a black dress and Delphine in a dark red one.

An hour later and they were arriving at a park. A small gazebo set in the middle of the park, surrounded by beautiful lights. The walkway was also lighted. “This is amazing.” Cosima said. Delphine smiled and linked their arms together and led them to the table under the gazebo. Once they arrived at the table, a waiter arrived and poured them some wine and another one set down plates of prepared food. Cosima was impressed.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Cosima said once the waiters left.

“Well, I just wanted you to have a good birthday and being director of DYAD allows me access to all sorts of money so I just thought...” She trailed off.

“Wait, you’re spending DYAD’s money on me?” Cosima asked incredulously.

“Oui.” Delphine said as she sipped her wine.

“That is totally awesome.”

“You are totally awesome.” Delphine replied. Her accent making the phrase sound foreign. After dinner and dessert, Delphine pulled Cosima in for a dance.

“You’re quite the romantic, aren’t ya?” Cosima said as violinists began to play while they danced.

“I am for you, chérie.” Delphine said. Cosima just rolled her eyes and Delphine smiled down at her. “Joyeux anniversaire, Cosima. Je t’aime.”

“I love you too.” Cosima replied back. They relaxed into each other’s arms as they danced into the night.


	30. The Carnival

"I can't believe you've never been to a carnival before." Cosima said as she and Delphine walked hand in hand through the carnival.  
  
"I was always too busy with school." Delphine responded.  
  
"Ah. You were one of those kids." Cosima pulled Delphine towards a game.  
  
"One of those kids?" Delphine asked as Cosima began to throw a ball at a stack of cups.  
  
"Yeah, the kind who always studied and didn't have a social life." The ball missed cups.  
  
"I guess I was like that." Delphine took a turn at throwing the ball. She hit the cups. She clapped her hands together in celebration.  
  
"Don't worry, I was like that too." She nudged Delphine in the arm. Delphine picked out a brown bear for Cosima.  
  
"For you." She handed it to her girlfriend. Cosima took it happily.  
  
"Merci." Cosima said in her best French accent. "Now I wanna win you something!"  
  
Delphine laughed and let Cosima pull her toward another game. This time it was shooting basketballs through a hoop. "Are you sure, chérie? Isn't basketball for tall people?" She said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that short!" Cosima rebutted. "Besides this isn't about height, this is about physics."  
  
"Is that so?" Delphine leaned against the counter, watching Cosima.  
  
"Mmhmm." Cosima hummed. "It's all about getting the angle..." She lined up her shot and took aim. "…just right." The hoop swished as the ball fell through it. She did it a few more times and soon enough she was handing Delphine a stuffed panda bear.  
  
Delphine beamed and took the bear happily. "What next?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm." Cosima considered it for a moment. "How about the Ferris wheel?"  
  
Delphine swallowed. She wasn't quite ready to admit she was terrified of heights. "Or we could play some more games."  
  
Cosima eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah we can do that. There's a ring toss game we can play." Delphine let out a breath of relief. They spent a while playing games and soon enough they had their own army of stuffed animals. They had too many to carry around so they just ended up handing them out to little kids while keeping the first two they each won for themselves.  
  
"I really wanna ride something now." Cosima said eventually. Delphine became nervous. "We haven’t ridden one ride while we've been here."  
  
"There's a carousel over there." Delphine points to a larger version of the kid ride.  
  
"Carousel? But that's boring!" She began gesturing to all the rides around them. "There's a slingshot thing that I've always wanted to try. And there's that thing" she pointed toward a pendulum-like ride. "and there's a swinging boat, those are always fun!" Delphine had become increasingly panicked by Cosima's exclamations.  
  
Cosima noticed "Delphine?" She put her hand on Delphine's arm in a comforting gesture. "Babe are you okay?" Delphine gave her a worried look. "Oh my god, are you afraid of heights?" Delphine looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey it's okay, we don't have to ride them if you really don't want to."  
  
"I had a bad experience once. The one rollercoaster I did ride, I nearly fell out of when I was younger." Delphine admits.  
  
"Well that explains that." Cosima takes Delphine's hand. "I won't let you fall out." She smiles brightly up at the taller woman.  
  
Delphine chews on her bottom lip. "Maybe I could try."  
  
"Really?" Cosima gets excited again.  
  
"Can we take it slow?"  
  
"Of course." Cosima says. "Why don't we try the rollercoaster? The smaller one." It was small, it didn't have too many bumps or twists and it wasn't too high off the ground.  
  
Delphine hesitates. "O-okay."  
  
"Relax, it'll be fine." Cosima pulls Delphine toward the rollercoaster.  
  
"I feel silly." Delphine says as they sit in the small cars. They are surrounded by kids and their parents.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cosima waved her off. The rollercoaster started with a slight jerk. Delphine reached for Cosima's hand. Delphine closed her eyes. "Babe, open your eyes it's okay." She squeezed Delphine's hand tighter.  
  
Soon enough the ride is over. "How was that?" Cosima asked once they got off the ride.  
  
"It wasn't so bad actually." Delphine said.  
  
"So you wanna try the Ferris wheel now?" Delphine looked at the large circular ride.  
  
"I think so." Cosima interlaced their hands as they walked toward the Ferris wheel.  
  
They got on and began moving upwards. As they got higher Delphine's grip on Cosima's hand got tighter. "This is very high."  
  
"It is and it's a really nice night. I can see Sirius and The Big Dipper." She pointed toward the stars. Delphine followed her hand. "You know Sirius is actually two stars."  
  
"No, I didn't know that." Delphine said momentarily forgetting they were off the ground.  
  
"It is. And if you look just above the Big Dipper, you can see the Little Dipper. The Big Dipper is actually part of a bigger system called Ursa Major and the Little Dipper is-"  
  
"Ursa Minor." Delphine finished for her.  
  
"Very good, Doctor Cormier." Cosima noticed they were getting close to the top.  
  
"Don't patronize me." She smiled down at Cosima and she suddenly realized that they had reached the top.  
  
Cosima continued to smile at her. "We're at the top and guess what? Everything is fine." With those words it's like the universe took that as a challenge because the ride creaked, stopped, and the lights went out.  
  
"Merde." Delphine's grip on Cosima's hand turned into a death grip. "Cosima-" Delphine buried her face in Cosima's neck.

Then Cosima started laughing. "Shoulda known something like this would happen." Cosima ran her fingers through Delphine's hair to comfort her and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. You're fine."  
  
Delphine groaned. "What are we supposed to do now?" She mumbled into Cosima's neck.  
  
"We could make-out." Cosima said matter-of-factly.  
  
At that Delphine raised her head. "We're not teenagers."  
  
"So?" Cosima rebutted, poking her tongue out from her teeth.  
  
Delphine shook her head and rested it on Cosima's shoulder. "You are a brat."  
  
Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine. "Tell me about the stars, Cosima." Cosima grinned and began telling Delphine about the stars and their myths. Cosima's voice calmed Delphine as they were suspended high above the ground. They stayed like that until the ride was fixed. Cosima speaking softly about the stars and Delphine reveling in the tender moment.


End file.
